Ending the Cycle
by Tigershark431
Summary: Drake Griffin, a boy haunted by a repeating nightmare, has to travel to London to meet his birth father. While on the trip he is swept up into the most dangerous war known to man. As he fights through it he begins to understand what his dream really means and why they are happening. Updates every two weeks on Wednesday. LOOKING FOR BETA READER
1. Prologue

Have you ever felt like you were missing something important, something so important that you stop whatever you're doing and dive into the deepest pits of your mind to try to uncover what you lost, but the more you try to remember what you are forgetting the farther away you get from discovering the missing memory. That's the feeling I woke up with almost everyday of my short seventeen years of life. Nearly every morning would be the same, I'd wake up in a panic do to a dream, I would try to recall the dream but the more I tried to remember it the faster I forgot it. All I ever remembered about the dream is that it featured somebody important. Somebody who appeared to be a complete stranger yet have of the impression that they were my closest friend. Somebody who I couldn't live my life without, but the second I tried to remember anything about them even basic details like gender or eye color, the mysterious person would rapidly fade away from my mind until I was only left with one thought, _who are you?_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _I appeared in the middle of a field of knee high emerald green grass lying flat on my back. I didn't wake up, I didn't travel here, I wasn't drugged and thrown into some random location, I just simply appear in a vast field. My vision slowly began to clear as I began making out the individual blades of grass whipping against the wind above my head. I noticed the cloudless sky next as I hesitantly rose from the ground. As I took in the surrounding of the seemingly endless field I couldn't help but be stunned by the beauty of it all. Everything in this simple environment seemed flawless, every blade of glass, to the strength of the breeze just seemed to have been set up in such away that it illustrated perfection. I scanned the horizon in search of any other form of life only to be met with the mind boggling realization that I was alone._

" _This place is a utopia" I whispered to myself as if a had just unveiled the secret of the universe._

 _I began walking around the infinite field searching for any signs of imperfection in this heavenly place. After what felt like an eternity of walking around for any defects I gave up. I lowered myself into a sitting position and was astonished as the grass seemed to part ways at the presence of me sitting down. My eyes widened in shock for a moment or two, before a small smile broke out on my face. It was funny really how I of all people, a person that could be the definition of imperfect could appear in a place so flawless. Where this field could be described as tranquil, graceful and surreal my best qualities were lazy, clumsy, and accident prone. I can't even begin to fathom how a person like myself could be allowed anywhere near a place like, let alone be its lone occupant. I let out a silent laugh as I slowly began to lean back intent of spending the rest of my life in this utopia until I spotted a blimp in the horizon. A lone silhouette against the otherwise flawless blue background._

 _I initially waved it off. I couldn't even make out the shape for all I know It could be anything and knowing my luck if I were to walk the whatever distance it would take just to find a freakin tree or something. I went to lay back down but just as my eyes closed and my head hit the cushioned ground the wind picked up and a voice was brought to my ears._

" _She needs you", the voiced whispered._

 _My eyes immediately shot open and I turned my head to the origin of the sound, there was only grass. I sat up and spun my head to the silhouette that was barely visible against the horizon._

' _That's probably not even a person', I reasoned with myself before my mind went back to the mysterious voice, ' and now I'm going insane so much for a peaceful paradise'_

 _I began to lay back down when I was interrupted right before resting my head on the soft grass._

" _She needs you", It whispered again, "Go to her"_

 _Trying to ignore the small yet annoying voice I laid down and forcefully shut my eyes a small frown now being visible on my face. The whisper continue but I ignored every command. My action seemed to only anger the voice as the whisper soon turned into shouts,_

" _She needs you", It screamed, "Go to her"_

 _My face scrunched as my frowned increased as my mind soon began to only be able to focus on the voice. All that was is my head now was my mind demanding me to go and run to that mysterious person as fast as possible. I tried to fight my thoughts, I started muttering to myself the word shut up but with each word said the voice only intensified and became louder. The voice grew painfully loud and my head thumped in agony each second time went on. I curled up in a ball as I surrendered to the pain, my hands shot up to cover my ears. A futile effort, with every act of rebellion against the voices command the louder it got and the worse the pain became._

" _SHE NEEDS YOU. GO TO HER"_

 _I screamed in agony as the pain became too much, and just as I was convinced my ear drums were going to exploded I let out a response of my own._

" _Why?", I whimpered, my voice barely loud enough to be considers audible._

 _The mysterious sound stopped all together the second the word escape my mouth. I still covered my head in fear of its return but I was relieved that for the moment it was gone. But just as suddenly as it disappeared, the voice returned. Instead of painfully loud it returned in the same way it arrived however, in a soothing almost pitiful tone._

" _Please you've never failed her before", it pleaded, " She needs you now more than ever it's not too late. Now rise, rise and save her from the lie, save her from herself, save her from her pain, save her as she once save you". The voice then shifted back to a demanding tone, "Rise now servant to the king, rise now freed slave, RISE NOW DER-"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up suddenly and in a panic. My entire body was drenched in sweat and my hands were gripping the sheets so hard that my knuckles began to matched its pure white color. My eyes scanned the room for any sort of threat, and my hands left the sheet to defend my ears fearing the mysterious voice might come back and attack. I stayed in this defensive position for countless minutes, fear overcoming reason as I just excited the realm of dreams. I eventually let go of my head and allowed my head to flop back on my bed prepared to think about what the fuck just happened, but my thoughts were interrupted once again by a voice. A voice that was much more recognizable and less frightening than the one I had encountered before.

"Drake are you up? It's time to rise and shine sweety", a female voice sang through the hall into my room, "Today's the day"

That was enough to shock me out of my sleepy state, and like every morning the dream faded away to a distant memory leaving me wondering what sort of imagines my mind conjured to leave me in such a vulnerable state. A door then slammed open and my eyes were penetrated with artificial light giving me a clear view of my unkempt room and the smiling chestnut haired woman in front of me.

"Come on Drake, I know it's early but you gotta get ready the planes not going to wait for some sleepy teenager", My mom teased as I lazily rose from my bed.

"If am lucky it already left", I muttered quietly under my breath, but like every mother on the planet mine was blessed with in human hearing whenever their offspring was being rude, but instead of getting angry with the rude response my mom's face only morphed into a small frown.

"You're going off to college next year Drake, and your father told me he really needed to see you before you go… I think he's finally trying to get to know his son"

I wanted to get mad, I could already feel my blood beginning to boil like it always did when my "Father" was mentioned, but a quick glance outside told me it was to early in the morning to get frustrated, and so my response was simple,

"First time in eighteen years", I replied behind gritted teeth before getting up to enter the bathroom.

With a sigh my mother left the room and just outside the door I heard here yell back, "Your travel bag is in the kitchen already packed, and Robert's already good to go… please be ready in twenty minutes"

I sighed in defeat before undressing and enetering my shower, as the luke warm water hit my skin a began thinking about the horrible meeting I was about to have with my biological father.

The story I guess for my non existent relationship with my father begins a little over eighteen years ago. My mother had just recently graduated college, and at the age of twenty four decided to backpack across Europe with a group of friends. The trip went great, for the beginning at least, she got to see France, Germany, Belgium, and all the other great European countries and landmarks that went along with them… and then she traveled to England. The trip to England was suppose to mark the end of her journey, but unfortunately fate had other plans. At a local pub, late at night my mother met… him. Mom always describes him as sticking out like a sore thumb, his looks were average about 5 foot 11, brown eyes and hair, the latter cut short and professional, however he stood out so much because of the way he acted, according to my mom he acted like, "A noble trying to fit in with peasants". He was constantly looking at the ground in embarrassment and would constantly apologies despite doing nothing wrong. The weirdest thing my mother described him doing was his strange habit of darting his head from the ground and looking at the door with fear, almost like he was expecting somebody to burst through the door and arrest him. My mom, out of what I assume was pity for the nervous bastard, decided to stand in front of the door and wait for him to gaze up, and when he did brown eyes met blue, and according to my mom his mouth went slightly agape. My mom then went up to him and started talking, "Falling in love with him", by the time the conversation finished. The last few days of my mom's European vacation were spent with him. They stayed in touch long after my Mom returned stateside, and after two years of online dating, the man decided to move into my mom's apartment in New York. It only took a week after that… for my mom to announce her pregnancy, and after that they were quickly married, only my mom's friends and family attended. My mom says that my father never talked about his family, and the closest thing to an answer of why was because they had a falling out and he just wanted to focus on his new life with her and their future child. My mom's life was going great for the next year, she had a husband, and her first child was born. My mom will swear to every God ever made that my father cried with joy on the day of my birth. When he held me in his arms he apparently declared to my mom, with tears staining his cheeks, that he loved us both more than life itself. That was a lie… one year into the marriage my dad received a phone call. My mom walked into the apartment one evening and my father was on the phone, his face pale, and one hand clamped to the desk in a death grip. He seemed to be frozen in that fear like state for over two minutes, locking eyes with my mom the second she entered the room, while water leaked from his eyes. When he finally hung up my mom quickly ran up and hugged him asking what was the matter but he only fell limp in her arms sobbing like a child. When he finally stopped, he looked at my mom and declared that he loved me and her more then anything and that he had to go for our own protection, my mom, not even able to process what the love her life just said, went into a state of shock while her husband ran out the door. The last message my mom got from my dad until sixth months ago, was a letter two weeks after he left begging her to move out of the city, and start I knew life forgetting about him. My mom always ends the story there, and pauses holding back tears before looking at me with a sad smile, "You look so much like him".

She never blamed him, saying whatever reason he had to leave must've been important and out of love… I don't believe that crap for a second. He left, the bastard vanaished from my mom's life. He left her with a infant that wasn't even a year old in less than a minute, never to be heard again in eighteen years. As soon as I was old enough to know what my father did I officially banned him from my life, I refuse to see any of the pictures my mom had of him, and made know effort to ask about who he was, despite my mom always insisting it was okay for me to ask. For three years my mom struggled through life trying to work a full job, and raise a four year old toddler who had already declared his hatred for his father, but just as spontaneously as my father vanished from my mother lives three years prior, a new man appeared, Robert Griffin, my real dad. Robert is the nicest person on the face of the Earth, he helped my mom get back on her feet and treated me like his own son even when they justed started dating. Once they got married when I was eight, he officially adopted me as his son and I took his last name. He's always treated me like his own son, even when his actual child, my younger sister, Courtney was born. For the next ten years after her birth I finally felt I was in a family, and my life was at last, perfect… Then he called.

The cold water from the shower almost turned to steam, when I remembered my mom almost dropping the phone two months ago when he called. For the first time in seventeen years, he decided to contact the women he left in a heartbeat for. For the next sixty days he called my mom almost daily, always starting by apologising to her. After a month of these frequent phone calls, he asked my mom if she could send me over to England for a few weeks in July. Confused, my mother asked him why on multiple occasion, but he always replied the same, saying that he needed to see his only son as soon as possible. My mom never got much more of an answer beyond on that, but said that when he talked about me he sounded on the verge of tears. After "begging" my mom some more, she finally caved in,telling me that, "It important that you see your real father at least once in your life". Needless to say this lead to countless arguments of me screaming my refusal to go, followed by her giving me a lecture on the importance of meeting my real father. Robert was the one that convinced me to go, telling me I could not judge a man before meeting him. But in the end I guess that's the real reason I'm going on this trip, in order to give myself justification to truly hate my father.

When I exits the shower I grab a two towels, wrapping one around my waist and using the other to dry my hair. I walk back into my room, and go directly to my cabinet and begin searching for a pair that all be okay sleeping in an uncomfortable seat for eight hour. After a few minutes I finally just put on a black t shirt and some cargo shorts and began my walk towards the kitchen, leaving behind my room and the dream I could not remember.

When I entered the kitchen my nostrils were immediately attacked by a sweet smelling material, and when I looked over to the table I saw a plates decorated with pancakes and bacon. Most people would be thrilled to be have this breakfast start the day, but not me. It wasn't that I disliked bacon and pancakes, on the contrary it was one of my favorite meals. Unfortunately I just knew the tactic my mom was trying to use. She was trying to cheer me up by preparing my favorite breakfast, but a frown remained on my face and once my mom saw her plan fail a frown appeared on her's as well. I heard a small laugh, and I looked over to see my dad sitting down drinking a cup of coffee.

"It was worth a shot Ellie", he told my mom before making eye contact with me, a slight smirk appearing on his face, "He may not be excited now, but trust me when he returns from England he's going to be smiling for weeks".

I just roll my eyes at his comment, sat down, and began munching on the bacon. Robert's smirk doesn't fade, but he goes back to sipping his coffee. Breakfast goes on in relative silence, mom tried making small talk telling me about all the sights I should see in the U.K., carefully tip toeing around the subject of my father, but I would just give a short non enthusiastic response.

Robert looked down at his watch and his eyes widen slightly, "Thank you for breakfast Ellie, but it looks like it's time for us to head out".

"Wait", my mom nearly shouted, "I promised Courtney that I'd let her say goodbye Drake".

Robert raised an eyebrow, "Is she even awake?"

"She will be", my mom said with a devilish grin, before raising her voice, "Courtney your brother's leaving for London".

At first there was nothing but silence, but after a few more second there was a loud crashing noise. The sound of a door crashing against the wall came next, along with a strange high pitched voice. The voice began to increase in volume and I began hearing the sound of somebody running along the floor.

"DRAAAAAAKE", My little sister appeared down the hall from the kitchen. Her medium length brown hair was messy, undoubtedly the result of just being woken up. She still had her bed cover in hand, dragging it along the floor as she ran.

When she arrived in the kitchen, she hit me with the force that made me think she might be a 4 foot freg train. My sister was actually almost as mad that I was going on this trip as I was. She was convinced that since I had another dad I must have more little brothers and sister, and she feared she was going to be replaced. I've already assured her that was not going to happen countless times, but I already knew I was going to have to one more time before I actually left.

"Hey Court", I say trying to loosen the hug she had me in so I could breathe properly, "How's my favorite little sister".

She unwrapped her arms and ended the hug while giving of a small huff, before placing her hands to her hip trying to imitate the body posture my mom used when she was trying to be serious.

"When you return from your trip, that has to be the first thing you say when you enter the house", While her posture was trying to display a serious expression, her voice betrayed her, as it was filled with nervousness and fear.

I bent down to be on eye level with my little sister, and for the first time all morning gave off a small smile, "Don't worry Court I promise that will be the first thing I say. I'm surprised you're up this early though, you're not exactly a morning person".

As if on cue she gave off a yawn, but tried to keep talking anyway. "Yes I am", she said before yawning again, " I'm wide awak-".

Her eyes closed before finishing her sentence, and before any of us knew it she was on the floor curling up in the blanket she had brought from her room. My mom gave of a small laugh before wrapping the blanket around Courtney, and lifting her up.

"I'll bring her back to her room", My mom said smiling, "You two get going"

Robert gave a short nod in response, he gave Courtney a kiss on the head, then headed out to the car. I picked up my bag and was about to follow his lead, but was stopped when my cleared her throat.

"Aren't you forgetting something Drake"

I sigh in annoyance, then head over and give my mom a hug, then rub the top of my sister's head, which causes her to cover herself with her blanket in defense.

"Try to get along with him Drake… you might actually enjoy it", She begins seriously, but the last part came out quietly, and didn't even seem directed at me.

I don't respond to the question, and instead just pick up my bag and head for the door. As I'm about to exit the house I turn around and give of a small wave, "Bye mom", I say simply.

I head towards the car, and when I enter I lean my head on my head and mindlessly look at the window as we drive towards the airport. As I watch the cars headlights pass on the highway, illuminating the darkness of the early morning, I keep thinking only one thing.

 _This trip is going to filled with awkwardness, regret, and hatred_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A field appeared in a place that exist outside the realm of science, and far, far away from the blue dot known as Earth. It was filled with Emerald colored grass, and the only sound appeared to be the gentle whistle of the breeze, that swept over the green ocean. However, as the thoughts of a certain boy reached the field, a small voice appeared.

"You don't know how right you are Saxon"

 **Sorry about all the grammar mistakes I'm positive I missed. If you have any questions about the story do not hesitate to PM me, and reviews are very much welcomed. Thank you so much for reading my story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Again I apologize in advance for the Grammar. This is the official first chapter of the story, and many more characters will be introduce. I hope your enjoy!**

Chapter 1

 **Drake's POV**

The flight to England was interesting to say the least. When I first got up in the air and the captain announced it was an eight hour flight I immediately laid my head down against the cushioned seat planning to catch up on some much needed sleep. I don't know what happened while I was asleep, but I must have had a pretty bad nightmare because an hour later I was woken up by the frightened passenger next to me drenched in sweat. The man told me that I was muttering the word "no" repeatedly in my sleep. I tried to remember what the hell was going on in my head when I was unconscious, but like most dreams I have, my mind remained blank. I eventually just shrugged it off to having another nightmare, and decided to just pass the time listening to music staring out the window. While I gazed at the Atlantic Ocean rush by beneath the plane I tried to clear my mind, but despite my best efforts I couldn't help but start thinking about how my first interaction with my real father was going to be. I've imagined this scenario a lot since my mom announced I be heading over to England, even when I argued with her over not wanting to go. I'd say a good 90% of my thoughts consisted of him meeting me in the airport, followed by his head hitting the floor as I nailed him in the temple with my fist before he'd even have a chance to introduce himself. Another 9% of my thoughts were filled with him being the mother of all jerks. He'd think he was the center of the universe and everybody else didn't even matter, those thoughts also usually ended with him knock out on the floor. I guess these imaginary situations were away for me to fulfill my need of getting revenge on the man who betrayed my mom, and I won't lie saying I didn't enjoy thinking about punching him in the face, but there was also a third scenario that played out. I only thought about it one time, it was right after my mom received the first phone call from him in eighteen years. There would be a knock on the door back at my house in New York and I was the only one home. I walked up to the door to answer it, not thinking it was anybody special. As I opened the door I would be met with a stranger who appeared to be just an older version of me. I'd stare at him in confusion, and he'd stare back with a look of regret. Before I could process who the stranger was he'd open his mouth, and nervously mutter the word "Sorry". I hated that encounter. I've always pictured my real dad as a heartless monster who cared nothing about the women who loved him, or the son he left behind. But as I stared at him through the door, looking so sad and nervous, I froze and didn't know what to do. In all my other made up encounters, I'd picture him as a heartless monster, but in this one he appeared to have real emotions. It was strange to imagine the man I hated for all my life as human, and it was I though I did not allow myself to think of again. But as I flew over the ocean for seven hours, my brain couldn't help but picturing that scenario a few more times.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was trying to find my luggage, as waves of travel bags came out from the conveyor belt. In truth I wasn't actually trying to find my bag, it had already passed by me three times. It just gave me an excuse to not head outside. According to mom, my father was going to be waiting just outside the airport to pick me up, and with me using most of my eight hour flight time thinking about ways to beat him to a bloody pulp I didn't know how to actually approach this situation. So I just stood there by the luggage drop off, staring blankly ahead as my bag was about to pass me by for the fourth time. But my bag didn't pass. I raised an eyebrow curiously, my luggage should have passed by now. It not like somebody could have picked it up by mistake, the name Drake was written on the side in all caps, but I guess I'm not the only Drake in the world. I spun my head around and scanned the surrounding area to see if anybody grabbed my bag by mistake. My eyes were only met with emptiness as most people had already left the area. I cursed under my breathe, either somebody took it by accident or I've been robbed. I decide to go to the other side of the bag area to see if I can find an employee to tell them my belongings have been lost. As I turn the corner to the other side I'm met with the sight of lone man sitting on a nearby bench. He appeared to be the only other person still here. The man looked to be in his mid to late thirty, and he had the exact chestnut brown hair I had, cut in a bit shorter the mine, but brushed in a professional manner. He was twiddling his thumbs while he sat, and his eyes remained glued downed at his hands, except for every once in awhile when he would glance up towards the terminal as if he was waiting for somebody. After a few more seconds of staring at him I realized something, next to him was a bag labeled Drake. I began walking towards him, demanding to know what he was doing with my luggage when I froze mid stride. He was waiting for somebody, and he had my bag. My heart may have well stopped at that very moment as my brain finally put all the pieces together. I didn't even try to move, and my brain was unable to even begin to process this moment. The man must have heard my footsteps, because his head turned in my direction, and eventually his eyes met mine. He froze up on the sight of me. His mental state must have been similar to mine because neither of us dared talk for what felt like an eternity. his mouth began to move eventually, but his lips changed expression constantly. He eventually took a few deep breath, and with a nervous smile began to talk in an upper class British accent.

"H-hi Drake, it's been a while".

I remained still, I didn't know what to do. I had imagined this moment so many times, but now that it's finally happened I don't know how to handle it. My father looked at me nervously for a few more seconds, waiting for me to respond. Once it became clear I wasn't going to speak he stood up, and with a shivering armed motion to my bag,

"I-I found your luggage, and thought I'd grab it for you"

He gave off a nervous chuckle after that, and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. That was enough to break me out of my trance. Out of all my imagined encounters with this man I never thought he'd act like this. A stuttering man, who looked like he was about to be beat up by his own shadow. My face appeared emotionless, and I simply walked over to my bag, as if I was some sort of robot. His eyes followed me the whole way there. I simply grabbed hold of the handle, and back up a few feet away from him. He looked like he was about to say something important, but he ended up giving off a simple sigh,

"... A car's waiting out front to pick us up... We'll talk more there"

The walk to the car could be described as the most awkward two minutes of my entire life. Not only was I still coming to terms with the fact that my birth father is nothing like I could have imagined, the man kept trying to start conversations, but would immediately begin to stutter before he barely was able to say one word.

"S-so How-", He stopped in the middle of another failed attempt at an ice breaker, "Oh, the cars right there", He raised his arm and pointed towards the…

'That's not a car', I thought to myself as I looked at the vehicle before me.

Taking up the spot of three normal size cars, this long porcelain white automobile was a limousine. My eyes widen in shock, and my fist clenched in anger. This man could afford a fucking limo why he left my mom in a rundown apartment. Just how rich was he. Making no attempt to hide my anger or shock, my father was quickly able to pick up on my emotions.

"It's a little much I know. I wanted to catch a taxi here, but Richard insisted he'd drive me", His arm scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Before I had time to react, the driver door on the limo open slowly, and I tall white bald man stepped out. His suit almost made him look like some sort of penguin. His posture was no short of perfection, as he stood up straight and proper, and the expression on his face showed that he was prepared to follow any order given.

"Hello Richard", My dad said giving off a nervous smile before gesturing to me, "I'd like to meet you to meet my son".

I almost barfed at the mention when he finally called me his son. The very thought of being his offspring was making me feel sick at the moment. Richard, as my father called him, gave me a once over wearing a serious expression, before giving off a friendly smile. He closed the distance between us and extend his arm for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you Drake, I'm glad this moment has finally arrived", His voice came out smooth and professional, as if he was being genuinely friendly but still well aware he was on duty.

I didn't know how to respond to his introduction. Part of me wanted to be as rude as possible and completely ignore the man, but the more reasonable part of me decided that, despite being connected to my father, he was probably just a man doing his job. Hesitantly I took his hand and gave it a shake, but I did not say a word. Richard raised an eyebrow at my lack of response. He let go of my hand, and walked towards the a side door near the back of the limo and opened it before bowing and motioning us to get it. My father seemed to be waiting for me to enter first, and after a few seconds of just standing still I figured I had no choice but to do through the door. Lifting up my suitcase, I slowly made why way towards the door before being stopped by Richard.

"Allow me", He took my bag from my hands before I even had time to protest and headed for the trunk with my belongings.

The inside of the limo seemed even bigger than the outside of it would suggest. The passenger half of the vehicle seemed to have the space of a small living room. This was actually the best thing that happen to me since stepping foot into England, because this way I could at least sit as far away from my father as possible. I waited for him to enter before he sat down, and the second he went one way to sit I immediately headed over the other half of the limo and looked out a nearby window. My father looked over at me and let out a sigh at my seat choice. I heard the car start and the next thing I realized, we were pulling out into the streets of London. I gave short glance back to my father, just enough time to see him revert back to twiddling his thumbs nervously. Trying to get my mind off this situation entirely I looked back out the window as the building flew by, hoping the coward didn't get the courage to speak. But as I was just about to let my imagination take over, he spoke up in a voice just loud enough for me to pick up on the other side of the limo.

"Can you please talk to me Drake?"

My head shot towards him, and I stared at the man with new found hatred. Talk to him, that man wants me to talk to him. After seventeen fucking years, after missing my entire childhood, after not even so much as a goodbye this man finally wanted to talk. Through gritted teeth, I spoke my first ever words to him.

"Why should I", I said more as an insult than a question. Although he had no problem replying to it.

"Because I'm your dad".

There was a pause, not just in the conversation, but time itself froze, as if God told everything in the cosmos to just stop. I looked towards the man, my eyes widening. I don't know the exact expression my face was giving off, but judging by the way the man across me looked like he just threw a rock at a hornets nest, it probably wasn't pretty. And the next thing I knew I erupted in anger, screaming every word that came out of my mouth.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME YOUR SON AGAIN YOU SELFISH BASTARD! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE I'M RELATED TO A HORRIBLE HUMAN BEING SUCH AS YOURSELF!"

Silence filled the limo once again after my outburst. I couldn't even say three words to my real father before breaking down and letting the man have it. Despite not saying that much I was breathing deeply, I had put all my emotion into what I said. All the seventeen years of emotion I held against this man was released in a violent volcanic explosion, and now all that was left was to see how he recovered from it. The frown on his face increased, and he became so interested in the floor that a shadow hid his eyes. The next human voice was from neither me or my father but instead Richard, as he rolled down a window connecting the two rooms.

"Is everything okay James?", His question was said in a demanding voice,and seem to be directed at me more then my was as if he was commanding me not to do anything hostile.

"Every things fine Richard", James replied, face still directed at the floor.

Richard must have hesitated to close the window, but after a short few seconds it rolled up, once again dividing the two rooms.

"... You have every right to hate me Drake", despite not being able to make eye contact, I stared daggers at the man's head, implying that he should shut the hell up before he said anything more. He has no right to even assume my feeling towards him. " I deserve a much worse punishment than just receiving my only child's hatred… I can't explain everything right now, but I promised you I was forced to make the sacrifice of leaving you and your mother to keep you both safe".

"Is that what you call it a sacrifice", My voice rose once again with anger, but not to the same level as my explosive scream, "You left a woman in an apartment with barely any money, and a one year old child for what looks like a life of riches and luxury".

His eyes shot up from the floor and he matched my own angry glare with one of his own. He seemed deeply offended by my comment.

"That is not why I left, I would trade all the money in the world if it meant I could go back and be able to live with your mother".

"Tell that to your limo, and fucking butler".

"You don't understand Drake. I promise you, I will give you an explanation, but I will be damned before I let anybody say I left my wife for something as pathetic as money".

His voice was filled with frustration, a complete opposite of what I saw of his early personality. I was still angry with the man, and saying he regretted his decision was not going to give me any proof that he truly felt bad about his actions, I was old enough to realize the world was full of many liars. I simply remained silent and looked back out the window, as the man across from me looked down and sighed, twiddling his thumbs.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the car ride was less eventful. Nobody said a word and I just watched the scenery pass by. Lost in thought I don't know how much time passed, but it was enough for us to get a decent distance away from the city. Entering the surrounding fields was a huge change from the city and its surrounding suburbs, all the houses seemed miles apart and the further we went the less human structures I saw. Ten minutes passed since I saw the last house, and I was tempted to break the silence to ask how much further until we reach his home, but my question was answered when the limo pulled of the main road into a side street. This road was different and it seemed almost ancient. The concrete was replaced with stone slabs arranged in unique shapes and sizes, it looked like a road straight out of ancient Rome. The trees lined the entire path, and its branches created an arch overhead connecting in the middle. It was a breathtaking sight to say the least, and I wondered what caused the trees to grow in such a symmetrical way. The side road seemed to stretch on forever, but soon the tree's opened up, revealing a lone structure. My mouth open wide, in pure shock or outrage I do not know. This was no house or cottage out in the middle of nowhere. Standing before me was a mansion in every sense of the word. It stood 4 stories high, and was looked like it's been around since the 1400's. It was lined with gray stones, that seemed to almost shine silver in the sunlight. The side road morphed into the driveway, that was a circle, with a fountain in the middle, that's designed looks like it was crafted from one of the renaissance's greatest the structure grand and breathtaking appearance it only filled me with anger. He certainly wasn't helping his claim that he didn't leave my mom for riches and luxury. I pried my eyes away from the mansion back to the man across from me with a glare of hatred. Awkwardly he just rubbed the back of his head,

"I hate mansions, but unfortunately my family... insisted I live here".

I turned my head back the other way, not even wanting to reply to such a poor excuse. He gave off a single sigh of defeat as the car pulled up in front of the door. The side door opened abruptly revealing Richard bowing with his armed extended towards the giant oak wood door.

"Welcome home Drake", He said proudly, like he was welcoming back a relative his been lost for years.

I almost growled in response to his comment. There was no way in hell I wanted to be associated with this place as my home. But instead I silently exited the car, with the ends of my lips downward. After opening the door to my father's side, Richard went towards the trunk and lifted my suitcase out. I went over to grab it but he gave me a pleasant smile that seemed to say that I was not responsible for carrying my own suitcase.

 _I better not get used to this_ , I thought bitterly not wanting to inherit my father's apparent attitude to letting servants do his own work.

Bag in hand Richard turned towards the wooden door, and opened it motioning inside. I walked slowly up to the entrance, looking in. The ceiling was far above the floor which filled with white tiles leading to different rooms. To top of the luxurious display there was a ginormous staircase in the middle. The gray rock from the outside matched the color of the walls, and if I didn't know better I'd say I stepped into a medieval castle. Despite it size the mansion seemed quite empty, and I thought the only ones that lived here might be my father and Richard. My suspicion was quickly dismissed as I walked through the door however. Standing still towards the side of the room there stood a girl, who looked around my ages. She stood around 5'3 and had her hair cut just above the shoulders, it was strawberry blonde, but at first glance some might think it was a light pink. The strangest thing about this girl however was the fact that she was dressed as stereotypical maid. The outfit along with her overall appearance was enough to make me blush, and wonder if somebody was forcing her to dress like that. Her mouth hung open slightly and her eyes were open wide with shock. She appeared to be staring at me the whole time as if I was some sort of dream. With a small smile Richard dropped my bags next to me at the entrance and walked over to the girl and whispered something into her ear. In an instance her entire expression changed, and she gave off a smile that almost made me want to do the same. She patted down the front of her skirt, trying to remove non exist dust, before quickly hurrying over to where my father and I stood, she seemed to be resisting the urge to run. I looked up at my father confused on what was happening, but he simply stared at the girl. He was smiling, but his eyes seemed down, like if he wish she wasn't reacting this way. I was about to ask him what was going on, but I as not able to before a sweet voice drew my attention. Standing in front of me the strawberry haired girl stood hand clamp together smiling right at me.

"It is my greatest honor to finally meet you Master Williams! I promise I will dedicate my life to serving you the best I can"

Shocked I stood in front of the girl motionless, my face reddening even more at her strange introduction. Many thoughts rushed through my head at once.

 _Who is this girl? Why is she so happy to see me?, and did she just call me by my mom's surname?_

Shaking my head I was about to bombard this girl with all my questions, when I saw my father look at me, with a stare that told me he would explain later. Unhappy that I would have to go to him for the answers I sighed in defeat, but did not ask any question. Instead I only decided to straighten one thing out.

"It's Drake Griffin actually"

"My apologies Master Griffin, I was unaware of the name change. I promise I will not make such a colossal mistake again".

By revealing my name I was hoping she would dropped this "Master" title. But judging by her still joyous smile it appears she wasn't going to anytime soon.

"Griffin", the name came out as a whisper and I looked up to see my father apparently talking to himself, his face losing all color, "but her names Ellie Williams".

"That's her surname, but we took my dad's name after they got married", I replied instantly, with no mercy in my voice even though the man seemed truly devastated, "What did you think she wouldn't move on after what you did to her?"

The man didn't hear me, he seemed lost in his thoughts. He stood like a statue shocked at the fact that my mother got remarried. I was getting more upset the longer he stared off into nothingness. Did he honestly think my mom would continue to love a man like him. I was about to yell at him again for his reaction, but I felt a hand clench my shoulder. I look to my side and I was met with a cold glare from Richard.

"Ceinwyn please escort Drake to his room", his voice telling me not to dare speak what I was thinking.

He then moved over to my father and began leading him out of the room. I glared at my father in anger. As Richard guided him out, my eyes spotted a mysterious spot on his right hand, and anger was suddenly replaced briefly with confusion as I spotted a red mark that appeared to be a weirdly designed tattoo. Despite being a seemingly normal tattoo, I couldn't help but feel it was sending me an ominous message.

 **Finally the first reference to the Holy Grail War, took me long enough. Sorry that this chapter probably brought up more questions then answer, but it is the beginning. I will also try to update every two weeks. Thank you for reading, and as always reviews are greatly appreciated, and PM if you have any questions.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Welcome to chapter 2 of Ending the Cycle! More secrets will be revealed, but will hail in comparison to the amount of questions that will arise! I hope you enjoy and thank you for continually putting up with my terrible grammar if you have been reading my story. (I read through this chapter about three times but with my understanding of the English langue I'm sure I made many noticeable grammatical mistakes).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Third POV**

Richard silently closed the door to James office after he sat him down at his desk. He knew that his Master was going to find out sooner or later, but he was hoping to save him from the news just a little longer. Reaching for a nearby pitcher of water, Richard sighed when he saw the devastation still present on his friends face.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way James. I knew about the her remarriage for a while", He paused pouring the water into a glass, "... I didn't think you would ever try to contact her again so I decided to keep the information to myself"

James continued to stare ahead his eyes blank, and not even noticing the glass of water place before him.

"How long?", The man eventually spoke, his voice quiet and empty.

Richard paused for a moment, debating whether or not he should just end the conversation and just let his friend grieve in silence. Shaking the thought from his head scowl, Richard opened up his mouth and replied honestly. "James it's been for about twelve years… five years after you left I discovered that she moved on"

James stayed quiet for a few minutes, and Richard couldn't even begin to process what the man was going through. The silence was eventually broken by the soft chuckle of a depressing laugh. "I should have known better. Why would I even think for a second she wouldn't find somebody better, after all I did to her", Richard open his mouth to intervene but immediately closed it when his friend began talking again, "I left without so much as a goodbye, and didn't even contact her for seventeen years".

"None of that is your fault sir", Richard finally interrupted but was silenced once James lifted his hand telling him to stop.

"It doesn't matter if I tuley was a good father and husband I would have been with them"

"And what have them die along with you, the fact that you remained hidden for as long as you did is testament enough for how much you loved Ellie and Drake"

If Richard statement was suppose to change James emotional state it did not do much good. James head fell downward and he looked at his feet devastated. "If I found away things could've been different. I wouldn't have a son who rightfully hates me or a wife ho no longer loves me. God how delusional I have been to think things could've worked out after taking a path like this".

Sighing Richard just looked at his friend concerned, "You have to understand James, you made more sacrifice than any man I know. Through your selfless actions Drake is going to be able to live a normal life"

"Then why is he here right now", Richard shut his mouth as soon as the words escaped James, "If I was truly selfless I would have left my son on the safe thousands of kilometers away, but instead the second I knew when those bastards would be out of the house to protect their own skins, I begged his mother to send him here. And do you know why Richard?"

The butler couldn't answer and remained quiet, his eyes moving to the floor unable to meet the gaze James was giving him now, "It's because I'm selfish. The most dangerous event known to Magi is about to begin and I brought my son here because I wanted to see him before in all likelihood I die"

"You don't know it will begin now", Richard retorted unable to keep hearing his longest friend criticize himself, "The other Masters probably haven't even arrived in the city yet, and even if they have they would never attack anybody until they established a strategy. The War will start long after Drake has left".

James began laughing to himself again, "You don't know other Magi like I do Richard. Most of the Masters in this War will be truly despicable human beings, willing to torture, kill, and slaughter their way for the Grail. They don't care if they have to do it to innocent bystanders or not. No I brought him here because of my own selfish desire to at least partially explain myself for my horrible actions…. But it's not going to work. I can't reshape the imagine he has of me in his head, and to be honest I'm starting to think the picture he's painting of me is an accurate representation"

Richard remained unmoving, James looked up to see if he was going to reply but do to the man's ghostly expression it became clear he wasn't going to. "It's funny really. When his mother finally caved in and allowed him to come I began having dreams of him forgiving me. After that I would be able to enjoy my last few days alive reconnecting with my son… and if I was fortunate enough to win I would return to him and Ellie. I would finally get my life back and be happy once more... but that's only a dream… a dream I don't have the right to imagine let alone hope for. In reality I have a son who can barely stand the sight of me, I'm becoming an emotional wreck whose caved in to his family of monsters, and you're probably standing there right now thinking that you've failed me somehow. No the only one happy in this whole damn house is Cienwyn"

Richards eyes became sadden but for a very different reason.

"And her happiness is brought by the brainwashing my family's been doing to people like you for generation. God she's bursting with joy because she believe her life's purpose just walked through the door. What kind of animals convince people from childhood it's an honor to be slave Richard".

Richard remain standing still not being able to answer any of the questions given. and as the anger from James's outburst everapterd into nothing the room was once assigned filled with deathly silence.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Drake's POV**

 _Why the hell is this girl bursting with joy,_ I thought for the hundredth time as this Ceinwyn person carried my heavy luggage through the labyrinth of hallways with the largest smile I've ever seen.

The second my father left, supposedly devastated by the news of my mother's remarriage, I let out a small smile seeing him look truly upset, even if I did think he was just putting on an act. Enjoying my small victory I was interrupted by the sound of a high pitched grunt. Looking over to the source of the sound, I was astonished to see the strawberry blonde in front of me lift my luggage with ease of the floor, a feet that did not seem impossible with her petite frame. Eyes widening I went over to grab my bag, not wanting her to carry it, but she walked right past me then turned around and declared happily, "Please follow me Master Griffin!". So, unable to process what was really going on, I did just that.

As Ceinwyn led me through the twisting halls I came to the conclusion that remarkably the house looked even bigger then it's outside appearance let on, if that was even possible. The walls were lined with portraits with people dressed in upperclass clothing from almost every era from the renaissance on. The men and women in the painting seemed to be staring at me with disgust, as if my very presence here was an embarrassment.

"Admiring your ancestor Master Griffin!", Ceinwyn voice joyously echoed through the once deathly quiet halls.

"I don't know if admire would be the word I would use", I replied a bit rudely, as I returned the disgusted glare one of my "relatives" was giving me.

Judging by the large amount of upbeat energy still radiating off the young maid I don't think she heard me. But at this point I'm convinced she's in her own private little world.

"They're all so remarkable", she spoke softer this time to herself causing me to break my gaze with a man dressed like he came right out of one of Shakespeare's play. The way she spoke, it was like she didn't believe she even deserved be in the presence of the pictures of these people, "You heritage is truly remarkable Master Griffin".

I wanted to be angered at the girl for comparing me to these people, as far as I was concerned their DNA was a burden I had to carry. But just as I was about to explode I saw her face as she turned to stare at a passing portrait. The giant smile that I had began to associate the maid with had shrunk smaller replacing joy with true happiness, as her eyes scanned the painting softley. I don't know what was going on in her mind but she seemed truly happy right now. I had know right to destroy that happiness, even if we did have drastically different views of the people on the walls. My anger dissipated and I I let out a soft sigh.

"... Could you please just call me Drake"

The strawberry blonde girl in front of me looked like she hit a wall. Her body seemed frozen in time and the smile that once decorated her face had evaporated into a mouth slightly agape, matching the shocked expression her eyes were showing. Surprised by the sudden halt of the maid, I almost crashed right into her. Moments passed by and she remained standing like a statue. The awkwardness of this sudden situation grew rapidly along with my confusion. Taking a few steps in front of her I raised an arm and started waving it up and down in front of her face.

"Hello? Everything okay"

That must have done the trick because the girls eyes once again focus. My short moment of relief that she didn't have a stroke or something was soon replaced again with confusion. The made dropped my luggage, and went down on her knees and clasped her hands together like a beggar on the street, and tear droplets started to form in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Master Griffin, I do not know what I have done to offend you but I promise I will never do it again"

 _What the hell_ , I thought while my cheeks reddened quickly at the sight

"Please, please don't disown me. I promise all do better, I've waited my whole life for your arrival I do not want to fail you so early", tears were starting to stream down her face now while I stared on growing ever more confused and embarrassed.

"You haven't done anything wrong", I said rapidly waving my arms trying to convey that she I was not implying whatever she was thinking, " Your doing a great job, I just don't want to people to call me Master, that's all"

The water leaking from her eyes slowed down and she gave off a few short sniffles.

"So you're not disowning me", her eyes looked up hopefully.

"Why would I disown you? What does that even me?", I stare at her confused

The girl sprang from the floor completely ignoring the second part of my question. Her body once again began displaying the joyous attitude she had when I first met her, and she quickly pick up my luggage with a huge smile.

"Thank you so much Mast- I mean Sir Drake! I promise I will never fail you again.

… _Well It's better than being called Master_

The maid walked forward with a new found spring in her step, leaving me to stand more shocked and confused then I've ever been in my life.

 _You didn't do anything wrong though_

She turn around when she realized I wasn't following and she looked back confused. Not wanting her to get the wrong idea again I quickly ran up to her and we once again began the journey to the room I would be staying with.

 _I swear when I get to my room I'm gonna just grab my stuff and lock myself in there for the whole week. I'm done with all this weird crap._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the walk was shrouded in awkwardness, well for me anyway seeing as Ceinwyn still looked like she was on top of the world. With one last turn we reached the end of the hallway that we seemed to have been traveling down forever. An old fashioned wooden door sood at the were the were the pathway should've ended. It looked untouched, like it's been there for ages. It was giving me a dread feeling in the pit of my stomach. Remaining jubilant Ceinwyn went up to the door and gently place my bag beside her. In one swift motion she revealed the inside of the room,

"Welcome home Sir Drake", She said bowing as she gestured me to step through the entrance.

I walked up slowly eyes wide looking at the room. So surprised by the look of the bedroom I didn't even get angered when Ceinwyn declared this place my home. I took one step inside and instantly felt like I was transported to the past. The room was enormous with a master bed in the middle that looked hundreds of years old. The stone pattern from the outside of the house made up the walls, but the rocks inside seemed to shine even brighter as if they've been polished for hours. Doing a 360 I took in all the elements from the room, from the painting of ancient battlefields that seemed fused in the wall, to the medieval armor that stood to the side providing the room, and the mansion in general, with an even more medieval castle feel. The sound of my luggage being drop broke me from my trance and I turned towards it to be met with Ceinwyn smiling face.

"This room has been assigned to you since you've enter this world Mas- Sir Drake. Do to your absent it never got the chance to be used, but as soon as I was able to hold a duster I've cleaned it everyday. When news of your visit reached my ears I redoubled my efforts", there was a short pause as I'm sure Ceinwyn was waiting for me to respond, but I stood silently, still awestruck by the room. She gave off a small frown, "I'm sorry you were not rewarded a larger one. Do to your… unique birth into the family, this was the only room they were willing to prepare".

My head snapped towards her astonished that, one there were bigger bedrooms in this mansion, and two I was given this room when I was born.

"What do you mean they prepared this room when I was born?"

Cienwyn froze and a look of guilt washed over her face and she bowed her head.

"I should not have said that Master Griffin. The words slipped past my tongue it is not my duty to explain your family to you", She bit the bottom of her lips and the look on her face showed she maybe did want to explain more about the topic, "... Your father will explain everything later I promise"

I rolled my eyes after hearing that statement for what felt like the hundredth time _If I had a nickle for every time I heard that._

"I don't know what the big deal is Ce-", I began before being interrupted by maid frantically unpacking my belongings.

"We really must get you set up here Drake", She said as she quickly began folding my crumpled clothes and placing them in the nearby dressers and closets at an inhuman speed. My personal belonging were then placed on tables and nightstands. In a matter of seconds the room looked like it had been occupied for years.

"There we go", Ceinwyn said with a smile while lightly panting, "All nice and cozy, is the room acceptable for you to stay in Drake?"

"It's uhh awesome... thank you", I replied a little dazed by what just happen.

Smiling contently, Ceinwyn clasped her hands together and walked over right next to the door before turning back towards me. I thought she was about to leave but she remained standing there smiling straight ahead. I started on confused, but she only met my gaze with a heartwarming smile looking on patiently.

"... Thank you for getting me all set up", I finally said, wondering if she needed me to confirm I was all good to leave.

Still smiling she bowed her head and remain glued to her spot, "No need to for gratitude Sir Drake, it is my pleasure to serve".

"... I'm just… gonna go rest for abit", I say while awkwardly pointing to the bed hopefully giving her the message she could leave too.

Not moving the girl responded robotically, "Of course after a long trip you must be exhausted. I assure you I have prepared the bed to be as comfortable as possible".

I awkwardly get onto the bed and lay down. The cushion seemed to fit perfectly to my body. All my muscle seemed to become relaxed, and my blood pressure from all of today's event skyrocketed in the opposite direction. Needless to say true to her word the bed was beyond comfortable. But even as my physical body relaxes, my mind had turned into a hurricane when I looked up to see Ceinwyn still standing by the door smiling at me. Most boys my age would be thrilled to have a cute girl stand smiling at them in their bedroom… but I wasn't most boy's. My brain was going through a nuclear meltdown as the young maid remained in the room, and my face was turning a such a dark shade of red I may have created a new color. My reaction only caused Ceinwyn to let out a small gasp,

"Sir Drake our you ill, your face seems to be heating up. Allow me to take your temperature"

Before she was even able to take two steps towards the bed I broke out in a nervous stutter.

"The-there's no need for that Ceinwyn… I'm… uh… just tired that's all! If you want to take a break and leave that will be perfectly fine".

I was only met with a series of cute giggles, that did not help my face loose it's red coloring.

"Do not worry about me Sir Drake. Please rest up, I will watch over you dutifully, ready to take any command"

 _She can't be serious_ , I thought face palming, _There's no way I can sleep if she's going to be watching the whole time._ But as a looked on at her joyous face I knew just commanding her to leave was out of the question. _Maybe I could just send her on a task or something_

"... Hey Ceinwyn, would you mind fetching me a book or something? I usually like to read before I go to sleep"

Clasping her hands together not even I millisecond after I made the request her face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Of course Sir Drake, I will go fetch you the greatest pieces of literature we have to offer".

And with that she went running out of the room. Leaving me alone for the first time in hours. _Hopefully that will keep her busy for a few minutes._ Leaning my head back against the cloud like pillows, I closed my eyes and was quickly about to let sleep take over. But just as I was about to enter the land of dreams, or in my case nightmares, I giant cracking sound along with a an earthquake level tremor jolted me awake. I looked around the room dazed and confused only to have my eyes widen when I looked next to me to see Ceinwyn along with a ginormous pile of books placed next to me on the nightstand. … Books may not be the right term actually, do to their size and appearance the seem to resemble textbooks rather the traditional novels.

 _Is she related to the flash or something, she couldn't have been gone for over ten seconds_

Barley even to get that thought off I was soon interrupted by the pink haired maid looking excitingly between me and the books,

"These our my favorite books I have ever had the privilege of reading. Each one was beautifully crafted by one of your prestigious relatives"

Unable to get a good grasp of what was really going on, I slowly reached for the first book in the pile. Since I was clearly not going to sleep because Ceinwyn was now watching me from an even closer position, I had no choice but to actually read one of these books. Heaving the thing onto my lap left me panting like I had just sprinted a mile non stop.

 _How did she even carry all of these,_ I think looking at the young maid who remained smiling happily.

Sighing I decided to look at the title. _The Aelle Bloodlines Impact on History._ "What's that suppose to mean?", I ask confused but before I have time to react, Ceinwyn has already taken the book off my lap.

Her smile is now forced and a look of regret covers her face, "My mistake some of these books … aren't readable. Yes the many pages missing, and almost all the texts is faded".

"It looks to be in pretty good condition to me"

"NO", Ceinwyn raises her voice for the first time, before bringing one hand up covering her mouth, "... I'm sorry Sir Griffin, in my rush to provide you with proper literature I have grabbed unreadable stories. Let me go through the remaining ones to find one fit for you to read".

I look on as the strawberry blonde begins going through the large pile of books, a look of worry crosses her face as she continues to stack almost all of the ones she gathered with the one she deemed unreadable. Each one she went through the look of utter defeat on her face grew worse, until she reached the last one. Muttering the name quietly to herself her eyes fill with relief.

"This one is in good condition", She says happily placing the textbook into my hands, "Allow me to put the defected ones in back into the library".

The maid leaves the room with quietly with a stack of "defected books", leaving me once again confused with a heavy book in my hand. I let out a sigh _Why does she act like that?_

With nothing else to do I look down into my lap and decide to start reading. I say the title out loud.

" _The Rule Book the for Serving the Aelle Family"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Reading the book was almost painful. Not only was it mentally exhausting, but I would visibly cringe at certain things the this rule book demanded of servants. Ceinwyn had return to the room before I was into the book, but as the hours passed and I read more I looked up at the girl pitifully. The things this book were saying, it almost like it was demanding these people to be personal slaves. "You must always obey any request your Master gives", "All personal needs must be put after the Master's", "It is your greatest honor in life to serve the Aelle family". I wanted to vomit, this book was disgusting and those were just lines I picked up while skimming through it. Why would this family even have such a book dedicated to telling it servants what to do, it didn't even mention paying them it seemed more like it was a family tradition to have servants. My hatred for this family only continue to grow along with my confusion of my father's mysterious past. When I closed the book ready to chuck it out the window, Ceinwyn spoke up,

"I am so honored to be given the chance to serve you Sir Griffin, I have gone through that book more times then I can count".

Looking at how happy she seemed making that statement only filled me with more sorrow. How could she say a thing like that. I barely even skimmed over the book, and it already gave off the message that she was treated more as a tool then then a human being by this family. I don't know how she got this position in life, or what she's been through but my mind wanted me to scream for her to run far away from this place, to not listen to the lies told by the book. But I couldn't, she seemed so happy and when she looked towards the book it her smile was one of gratitude, and I was not brave enough to take that away from here. The silence of the situation was soon broken by a loud ringing sound. Causing the maid to shoot up from her seated position.

"It appears Richard has finished preparing your meal Sir Drake, please allow me to escort you to the dining hall".

Getting up from the bed, I followed the servant once again through the hallways sadness, looking at the passing portraits of my "Relatives" with even more hatred the before.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The dining table was enormous and if there were two people seated at opposite heads, even with nobody else in between, you'd have to shout to be able to communicate. Needless to say I was hoping that would be the arrangement for tonight's meal. The only way I could possibly communicate with him was through screams, especially after what I just read about how his family brainwashed their servants. But I was in no such luck as Ceinwyn motioned for me to sit in one of two set plates directly across from one another, located in the center of the table. Not wanting to take the anger I had for my father out on the maid, I quietly thanked her and took a seat, waiting for the food and the my host to arrive. The pause was broken by the sound of the door opposite to the one Ceinwyn and I entered bursting open revealing Richard wheeling in a platter a food, not unlike you would see waiters do at a fancy restraunt. Arriving across the other side of the table, the butler with grace and skill set two more plates next to the occupied ones and quickly placed what look like a five star meal on each. All individual pallets looked identical with what appeared to be some sort of fish specially prepared with a sauce, and soup located to the side. Despite being impressed by the meal and how quickly it was placed in front of me, my mind was not going to be derailed from the path of anger it had set on towards my father.

"... Richard why are there four meals present?", Ceinwyn spoke generally confused, but Richard was quick to reply without missing a beat.

"James has so graciously asked for you and I to join him and Mr. Griffin for Dinner".

That statement went by me unnoticed I had already assumed they be eating with us, I didn't see why they wouldn't. But from the corner of my eyes I saw Ceinwyn tense up with shock and fear.

"B-but that is simply not aloud Richard, the family specifi-", she was stopped when Richard raised a hand, and swung around the table pulling out a chair for the young maid.

"James has assured me that this setup is quite alright Ceinwyn. It would be most impolite to not accept such a kind gesture", hesitantly the strawberry blonde took a seat next to me. The moment she sat down her nervous expression increased dramatically, and she began constantly checking to see if every utensil and napkin in her area was in the proper. These actions did not go unnoticed by the older servant who only let out a soft chuckle seeing her fidget in her seat. Walking around the table and taking his own seat, he gracefully put a napkin on his lap and began waiting patiently for the final member to arrive, and speak of the devil here he came. Meeting him with a death glare the moment he stepped foot into the room I noticed he had at least partly regained some of his spirit for he did not look like the complete husk of a man I saw earlier. Taking the last remaining seat he looked around and a small smile graced his lips, despite me making no effort to hide my hateful expression when we made eye contact.

"I'm honored you were able to join us Ceinwyn", His voice came out smoothly for the first time all day. Ceinwyn response while immediate came out stuttered and nervous as a small blush crept onto her cheeks.

"T-the h-honor is all mine Mater Aelle, I do not deserves such kindness".

"Nonsense, you may be the only person in this room who deserves to be seated here", still nervous Ceinwyn hesitantly nodded, then went back to checking for errors in her perfectly set platter. Which caused my father to make the same small chuckle his butler made not even a minute before, "Well then shall we begin, Richard is the most excellent cook I have ever met, and his meals are best eaten warm".

Without delay Richard and my father began consuming their meals, leaving me and Ceinwyn in the dust. The maid was shaking in her seat nervously that I doubt she could hold her fork and knife still enough without having the fish go flying all across the room. I on the other hand was to preoccupied with trying not to burst with anger to even consider eating the food placed in front of me. So many questions remained unanswered and only new one had been created the moment I arrived. Between finding out my real father left his wife for riches, him being so secretive about his past, and my apparent relatives treating their servants like slaves I was ready to burst with anger. With a calm expression the man across from me most of noticed this and finally spoke to me.

"You look quite confused Drake, as promised I will try to explain any questions you might have".

I did not hesitate to miss this opportunity, there were so many questions to ask but I had one already prepared. Almost growling I look the man directly in the eyes,

"Why'd you leave?"

Every occupant in the room grew deathly quiet as the words left my lips and the world seemed to freeze over, each second began passing like an eon. Even Ceinwyn stop her nervous twitching. The soft clink of a metal object meeting wood was the first noise to break the silence. My father, having placed down his fork, met my gaze with an expression so serious that I felt much younger then I was, and I struggled to keep up my angered fueled confidence

"Every word I say Drake will be true, you may not believe me, but I promise you no lies will be given", his voice perfectly matched his expression and I waited nervously for the responses, "My birth into this family forced me into a different world than the one most people get to live in. A life of a noble. In this world the choices most human beings take for granted are not given. I'm forced into a lifestyle I must except, I'm forced to follow rules I despise, and in many ways I'm forced to give up my soul", there was a short pause and the man across from me took in a deep breath, but nobody dared speak while his voice was absent, "As I grew I began rebelling against certain rules secretively. I would disguise myself as a commoner and head into the city and interact with regular people. The more I did the more jealous I became of their ability to make their own personal decisions. They had control over their own life and it was not a luxury I could not have. Despite becoming addicted to the commoner life style I still could not find the courage to abandoned my family… they could easily hunt me down and the risk was simply not worth it… Until I met Ellie. The Aelle family's rules on marriage are quite clear, and my relationship with Ellie would not be in any cases permitted. That is when I made my own decision for what felt like the first time in my life, I would escape from my family to be with your mother. Months passed after I married her and I foolishly thought I had successfully escaped from the monsters who controlled my life… But I should've known they'd never stop looking, and by the end of that year I had been found", the man's voice was now filled with sorrow and he open his mouth as to say something else, but a quick glance from Richard stopped him and he took another deep breathe, "... In order to protect your mother, and save you from an unfair life I had to leave, it was the only option they gave me".

Silence once again filled the room. By the looks of things the story was over and my father looked at me, his eyes begging me to respond. The intimidation I felt by his early expression soon began leaving as quickly as it came and I looked down at my plate, a shadow covering my eyes.

"You're right about one thing", I slowly lifted my eyes revealing the fiery anger burning in each pupil, "I don't believe that crap for a second".

Ceinwn's surprised gasp was the next sound to fill the room along with a glare of disapproval from Richard. But I could care less about their reactions all I needed was making sure the man across the table know I didn't believe his lies.

"I mean seriously who the fuck would believe that garbage. Nobles, family traditions, freaking commoners. This isn't the middle ages dip shit", My voice came out harsh, and from the corner of my eyes I saw Ceinwyn face go completely pale, as my father looked on with sorrow and pity. But that reaction only prove to add fuel to my fire, "Even if that was fucking true, then you're an even worse man then I thought. Nobody can force you into living that sort of lifestyle especially your family. You could've just went to the police if you and my mom were in actual danger"

"Drake the government couldn't pos-", He was interrupted as I slam my fist onto the table causing all the plates to shake violently making the food splatter everywhere.

"I'm done", I screamed standing up and heading towards the door, "I came here for answers but it's clear you won't give me any. I'm going to bed, with any luck all sleep for the whole fucking week"

I slammed the door I entered in disgust leaving the remaining diners with expression of shock, sadness, and disappointment.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Third POV**

Three hours had passed since Drake left the Dining hall screaming. Night had taken over and the full moon rose into the sky. James while sadden about his son not accepting his explanation was in know way as devastated as earlier. He had already known his son would probably not accept such a statement, after all the boy was given the gift of living in a world where such a notion sounded impossible. Shortly after Drake left, James also retired to his room hoping that the next day would go better. Richard and Ceinwyn remained and cleaned up the mess. Ceinwyn tried to ask Richard about why Drake was behaving so strangely, but he simply waved her away and left as soon as the Dining hall returned to how it looked before anybody entered. For the next three hours the strawberry blonde was not sure what to do. Having waited so many years for Drake to arrive she had prepared to serve him the dutifully for the rest of his life, like she had seen so many others of her kind do for their respected Masters. Richard, however, made it quite clear that she should not bother the boy at this time. Confused and sadden the young maid went about absently cleaning the already spotless mansion like she had done so many times in the past.

 _Why am I such a failure,_ she thought sadly as she was dusted the same hallway for the third time that evening, _It hasn't even been a day and I've already failed my Master on multiple occasions_

Tired she gave off a yawn and looked down the hallway sadly. Drake's room was at the end of it, … _Richard said not to bother him… but I should check to see if he is sleepy well._

The maid quietly made her way down the hall and stopped at the large door blocking her from the bedroom chamber. Gently opening it just a crack she let one of her blue eyes peek inside. Nothing seemed out of place and all his belonging seemed to be where she originally placed them. Scanning over to the bed the girl's eyes widen. Drake face was in morphed into an expression of pain and he was sweating fiercely. His mouth moved and he seems to be whispering one word she could not hear repeatedly. Covering her mouth to muffle a gasp Ceinwyn fully open the door prepared to help Drake from whatever was causing him discomfort. But not even two steps into a blinding white light filled the entire mansion, followed an unavoidable shock wave that shook the entire building causing windows to shatter and the young maid to be knocked over. The Holy Grail War has begun.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This chapter was a blast to right! Once I got going I couldn't stop! Writing the first interactions between Drake and Ceinwyn was so much fun. Writing from a third person point of view also gave me a chance to expand on the other characters witch I really needed to do to show individual character development.**

 **Thank you for reading, and while I admit I don't take constructed criticism well, even though I so desperately need it, I encourage all types of reviews, and as always PM me if you have any questions. Next Chapter the war begins!**

 **Tigershark431**


	4. Chapter 3

**First time writing a fight scene so... yeah... it's gonna be pretty bad (Sorry). Chapter 3 is here and ahead of schedule do to me being somewhat bust this upcoming Wednesday. The Holy Grail War has officially begun and it is time to see how Drake will handle all the events before him. As always sorry for the grammar in advance (I try to read each chapter about three times aloud before posting them but I'm sure I still made a butt load of mistakes)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **PS story just broke 20,000 words! I can't believe I have written that much.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3

 **Drake's POV**

I laid on the grassy field helpless and confused, as I curled tighter into a ball pressing my hands against my ears with so much force it felt like my skull would burst under their combined pressure. But that pain was nothing compared to the one I was receiving from a mysterious voice that with one mere sentence was able to send powerful shock waves that shook this once peaceful utopia. Unable to takes it anymore I began screaming out uselessly against it.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE", tears streamed down my face my words being lost to the banshee like screams of the mysterious voice, "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"

As if being transported instantly into the vacuum of space the noise stopped. The sudden silence that filled the lost paradise after the words escaped my lips was so abrupt my head started spinning, and my body, its senses so overloaded by the violent shift from chaos to peace, was on the verge of going into a full blown seizure. But I remained perfectly still in the silence, not willing to give up the little protection my fetal position gave me in fear of the voices return, dying from a seizure at this point seemed more like a welcomed gift. But I was not rewarded the sweet relief of death as time marched on. Seconds became days which became months, and before I knew it years began passing by with me frozen in fear laying helplessly on the ground. After an eternity of my limbs locked in place the only body part I had the courage to move was the slow lifting of my eyelids allowing light to funnel in. Being able to see after millennials of darkness felt strange. But my eyes eventually adjusted to the rediscovered sense, and they were able to reveal a world that had remained paused in chaos the moment the screams ceased. Each individual blade of grass was frozen in place as it eagerly awaited for the universe to resume the movement the shock waves had sent them in. The clouds remain dark, and on the verge letting all it's held up liquid plummet to the field below. Even the particle in the air seemed to be frozen in time, almost as if one could reach a hand out and grasp the wind itself. Trembling my body uncurled itself to a seated position and I looked around fearfully like a child lost in the wood. No sound came from this timeless world and even my own breathing seemed unnaturally noiseless. Shaking nervously with fear my head began its brave journey of scanning my entire surroundings. Slowly turning around my eyes met a dirty brown color centimeters from my face that filled my entire vision. Scurrying helplessly backwards at the strange color my field of view began to increase. The brown color revealed itself to be some sort of poorly constructed clothing with slender arms and legs budgeting out from the openings. Hesitantly raising my head in fear I was met with the first human being I've seen in eons. It was a young woman who looked to be no more than sixteen, her hair was all over the place and went down to her shoulders. It was a dull golden color with patches of mud and dirt seemingly soaked into it. To be completely honest she looked like a homeless peasant who had fashioned a cloth sack as make shift tunic. Trembling I made eye contact with the girls most striking feature that made me want to shriek and caused me to instantly look away. The eye on the left side of her face was relatively normal despite it's blue iris seemingly able to rival the ocean… but the other one was so unnatural it's very presence sent shivers down my spine. It was made of pure gold. It was like somebody poured the molten metal into the eye socket and allowed it to harden fusing it to her face. The golden organ gave her the appearance of wisdom beyond her young age along with overwhelming intimidation. Unable to move let alone talk, I remained there staring up at her in horror. unable to meet her gaze

"It's been a while hasn't it Saxon", the girl finally spoke in a voice filled with calm authority, "I wish you would have given me more time to prepare you, but keeping with traditions you make my job harder".

Kneeling down the mysterious girl raised an arm and reached out resting it below my chin before raising it to make our eyes meet. The golden eye shined brightly and I was blinded by a light that rivaled the sun, "I have no time to explain all the questions you have. All I can give you is one word. It's meaning to you is beyond important, and when the time comes it will be used to end the path you were forced onto many years ago", a breath was taken and my eyes continued to stare pupil wide into the intense light before me unable to blink. With a whisper a voice appeared next to my ear and with the strength of an iron chisel engraved a message into my brain,

"Dumnonia"

It was a word that destroyed perfection, and with it the utopia I had inhabited for well over a thousand years tore itself apart. A void appeared tearing the sky to shreds and the ground began vaporizing beneath my feet leaving me in an endless hands of space. Terrified and unable to move, I remained frozen floating in the unknown as the only world I knew broke itself apart. In the emptiness a sound shot out rippling the very fabric of space time banishing me from the utopia with a violent push.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was transported from one chaos ruled world to another as a blast echoed through the mansion flinging me right out of the bed I had entered angrily hours before. The feeling of being airborne only lasted for a few seconds as gravity soon returned sending me crashing down to the floor with a painful thud. I laid still on the floor after that, my body was screaming out in agony but my mind could only focus on one thing, or rather one word

 _Dumnonia_

Groining I eventually lifted myself up rubbing the back of my head that took most of the impact. I looked around the room to be met with an imagine straight out of a disaster movie. The windows were shattered, and my belonging along with most of the lighter furninate in the room were scattered randomly about.

"Sir Griffin", a concern voice broke through the room causing me to look up to see Ceinwyn. The maid look like she had just been through a hurricane, her hair was a mess, and light cuts were emerging from the entire left side of her body, a particularly nasty looking wound was painting part of her arm crimson with blood. I looked on in horror and worry but the girl seemed more concerned about my safety then hers as she came rushing over checking me for any external damage. After deciding that I had know real injures she sighed in relief.

"You do not appear to have any serious wounds. Do you feel well enough to move", I looked on with shock as she completely disregarded her own well being despite being in a worse state. Grabbing her shoulders my mouth began moving a mile per minute.

"Ceinwyn what's going on? Are you okay, we need to get you something to cover your arm?" , I spoke nervously unsure what to do in this situation.

"I… I do not know what's happening Master Griffin", She replied lifting herself up then grabbing my arm to help me, "but we must hurry to find your father, I fear you are in grave danger"

"B-but what about your arm?", She glanced down at her bleeding wound and eyed it as if there was nothing there.

"It is nothing serious, please follow me Master Griffin we must hurry", I was shocked by what she had just said but had no opportunity to make an argument as she grabbed my hand and began dragging me out of the room into the hallways.

While hurrying me along my mind remained in a mangled mess the explosion had created. Looking at the person clasping my hand I noticed that the girls bleeding arm was placed in a hidden pouch in her uniform that was becoming stained in blood. Her limb was positioned in such a way that I thought she was going to throw an object out of it. I looked up at the maid concerned but there was no trace of the fear I was experiencing in her, her eyes narrowed in determination as she began expertly maneuvering between the various connecting hallways placed throughout the labyrinth. Not even two seconds into into the run my lungs began burning, but in all the confusion I overlooked the clear sign my body was giving me.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was unable to judge how far we traveled in the darkness but the burning pain in my lungs was becoming painful enough that confused or not I had to notice. Forcefully I planet my legs into the ground to stop the girl, but the sudden change in velocity almost caused us to tumble over into a large open room darted with ancient furniture.

"What is wrong Sir Griffin?", the maid asked while her eyes scanned the room, " We must move you to a safer location".

"Please", I said almost choking on the amount of air I was heaving in the second we stopped, "I can't breathe".

With concerned eyes the maid paused, and worry spread across her body, "What is wrong Sir Griffin? I did not need mean to push you so hard". As she said this I felt my lungs begin to contract, and my breathing became more sporadic. My mind went into a panic as I knew what was going to happen next.

 _I'm and idiot I shouldn't have pushed myself that hard_

Clutching my chest I fell onto my hands and knees and heard Ceinwyn give out a shocked gasp, "... Inhaler … Asthma", I was barely able to choke out. With lungs closing I reached into my pocket to grab my lifeline, but soon realised I never took my inhaler out of my other pants. I've had asthma all my life. My attacks were rare since I never went over my limits physically, but whenever I had one my inhaler was the one object I depend on to save my life. The fear that I did not have it with me only worsened my attack, and breathing soon became impossible. Wheezing and gasping for air I felt like I was drowning myself, and the lack of oxygen soon began taking it's toll weakening my body. On the verge of blacking out I felt I had grab my shoulder and through my blurred vision I saw Cienwyn's face.

"Breath", she demanded, not a drop of concern in her voice just authority. I still wheezed on, I never stopped an asthma attack without my inhaler and I wanted to tell the maid to retrieve it but she remained in front of me, "Breathe, in and out", she then gave an example and began inhaling before slowly releasing the air. I tried to mimic her action but my lungs continued to refuse my commands. "In", she breathed, "and out". With darkness enclosing my vision I was sure I was going to die,, but with one last attempt I tried to breathe. Then I felt it, it wasn't a lot but it was a small trickle of air that open up my lungs and provided me a small amount of fuel. I took another breath, each one clearing my lungs and making it easier to breath. My gasp soon turned into actual breathes, and I began matching Ceinwyn's slow breathing pattern. I kept taking in deep breathes long after I had returned to normal and the maid inches away kept up her examples until I slowly made my way up. Following suit the strawberry blonde stood up too, her face showing concern and relief. I should be yelling right at her right now for not even trying to find my inhaler. But after what she just did to save me I flung my hands around her, overcome by emotions and just happy to be alive.

"Thank you", I whispered, still shaking nervously from the near death experience, "... I've never been without my inhaler". Separating even in the darkness I could make out the maids redden face and my soon matched her color when I realized my action. "I uh really appreciate it… I've never stopped an attack on my own before", I stuttered out nervously.

"No thanks are needed S-Sir Griffin", she replied equally nervous, "I should be t-the one apologizing. I was not aware of you condition and pushed you to hard".

Even with just saving my life this girl was still criticizing her own actions. I stared on in amazement and for a couple seconds completely forgetting about the trip, the explosion that knocked me out of bed, and my father. I just simply stared at the young women across from me in a new light blushing. She began staring back and we stood there not caring about the awkward silence. Neither of us spoke, but the moment was interrupted by a laugh that echoed from the darkness. Both of us snapping out of are transes looked into the dark were the noise originated. Without hesitations Ceinwyn bloodied hand was back in her pouch and her eyes scanned the dark room. The laugh continued and the longer I heard it the more sinister and evil it became.

"How cute", the voice drew out creepily, "That was quite the moment you two shared". The noise was coming closer and soon a figure emerged from the void slowly lit by the moonlight coming from the window. It was a man, tall and lengthy allowing him to tower above us even when ten feet away. His clothing was a dark pine green and was something that looked straight out of the 1800's. Shocked and confused I watched him as his eyes narrowed on me.

"I really must say such genuine concern for one other than yourself is hard to come by now a days", his voice remained elegant yet terrifying as it sent shivers down my spine, "The real question is why you are here?", he motioned towards me and raised an eyebrow mocking, "I suspected there may be a servant or two left, but the maid next to you has already revealed your status to be much higher". Tension filled silenced filled the room as the man's very presence was enough to send shivers down my spine,

"Leave now", a threatening voice spoke up. It took me a moment to realize it was Ceinwyn who had been the one to speak, her voice sounding completely foreign from her usual upbeat one.

If the man was affected by that order he certainly did I good job of hiding it. His smirk soon turned into a scowl and his eyes latched onto the maid with disgust, "Hold your tongue worm, you have no such right to talk to a man of my standing in such away", The strawberry blonde remained unaffected by his words, and her grip on whatever she was holding in her pouch only increased. "You on the other hand appear to be of the same class", his eyes once again scanning over to me, "and are a different story entirely. I suspected all of the Aelle's to coware away like the frightened bitch they are… but here you are", His hand stroke his chin mockingly and his eyes continued to gaze over me, "You're certainly not the participating Aelle in this war, and your clothing is so… peasant like".

Confusion overwhelmed my thoughts and my mouth formed a question before my mind could even register it, "What the hell do you want?"

The man's eyes widen slightly in genuine shocked, "Your accent... it's American", silence once again filled the room as the man's face returned to a sinister smirk before he began laughing as that knowledge apparently gave him insight on something I clearly did not know, "That is too good, the proud Aelle bloodline, untouched for generations, has been soiled". He was chuckling so hard I could see small tears beginning to outline his eyes and he brought a hand up to brush it them away as his laughter dying down, "It's a shame you must be disposed of. The embarrassment you represent is such a blow to the entire family", his eyes harden and his smile grew wicked, "But alas you are in my way, and being allowed to destroy two Aelle's, pure blood or not, is just too good an opportunity to pass up"

My mind was racked with confusion, and all his words making know sense at all. I wanted to ask more question but the fear he was emitting was enough to keep my body paralyzed. _Dispose of us… what does he mean by that?_

"Hmmm the other member could prove more difficult so I shall not waste any energy disposing of you scum", The man lifted his arm and the darkness he emerged from, defying all laws of nature, wrapped around his right arm glowing brightly for no more than a second before returning to it's pitch black color, the act itself was enough to convince me I was in a nightmare.

 _This can't be real._

The shadow began to grow from around the man arm and it traveled out in front of him hardening and time seem to slow down as it morphed into a skeleton like shape wielding a blackened blade made from the darkness the man controlled. _I have to wake up_ I thought as the nightmarish figure fully materialized before me giving out a nightmarish shriek. _I have to wake_ I thought as Ceinwyn bloodied arm shot out of the patch, revealing three green glowing daggers. _I have to wake_ I thought as knives flew through the air and collided with the skeleton causing little chunks to vaporizes, only causing the man behind the creature to laugh mockingly. _I have to wake up_ I thought as the creature continued his approach, small pieces of steel passing almost harmlessly through it. _I have to wake_ I thought as I looked up helplessly at the monster raise it's blade ready to bring it down on my head. _I can't wake up_ I realized my eyes widening in fear as my imminent death became clear. The skeleton swords soared downward cutting through the air with a sharp hiss. Not having any time to accept my fate I stood frozen unable to move. The blade was mere inches from my head when I strong forced rammed into my side flinging me into the air. I was tackled from the side. For the second time tonight Ceinwyn saved my life as she quickly stood up and blocked the monster's path from where we landed after flinging us from it's attack. The maid threw more daggers at the creature but the damage she was causing was simply not enough. Small holes continued to pierce it, but the skeleton continued moving forward. Changing the position of the knife in her hand Ceinwyn prepared to unleash on last attack at the monster, but she like me had already released that it was a futile endeavor, we were both going to die. But staying brave even with death right in front of her the maid swung her knife forward to meet the much bigger blade, that was sure to shatter the smaller weapon. Time froze mere centimeter before the metals collide. But before the monster could destroy our last line of defense a minuscule white orb streaked across the night and hit the monsters black skull with a small ding. The skeleton halted completely and stood up still it's arms making unnatural cracks as they straighten at it's side. Were the small orb hit a shining white light emerged that was the size of a nickel. But the glowing circle began spreading quickly before covering the creatures entire skull, then upper body, and eventually the whole monster itself was lit in a brilliant white light. The skeletons bones began vibrating rapidly until disintegrating without a noise, leaving a void in it's place as if nothing existed. Both mine and Ceinwyn eyes looked on in confusion and even the evil man before us looked mildly shocked. But that shock was soon replaced with a smirk,

"Oh my, you slaves sure are dedicated to protecting the familiy", he laughed while I turned my head in the direction he spoke. Behind us my eyes were relieved to see Richard, the older man's eyes focused with anger on the noble before us. The butler was holding an old musket style pistol aimed at were the monster once stood, white smoke rising from the barrel. Richard still eyeing the man spoke in a commanding tone,

"Ceinwyn escort Drake to James room"

I felt a soft hand grip mine and looked up to see the strawberry haired girl lifting me up. Her body trembling in fear, but her eyes filled with determination to complete the task. She rushed me behind Richard then paused staring up at the man, her face worried.

"I'll be fine", Richard replied never breaking contact with the smirking man across from him, "Please find James and get to safety".

Hesitating Ceinwyn grip on my hand increased and she turned leading me once again into the labyrinth of halls. As we entered I heard the evil voice laugh mockingly once more,

"Tell me how long do you think your last slave", a light bright then filled the room behind us, slowly fading as we sank into the darkness of the hallway.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the darkness I could not even make out the outline of the hallway, but I was far to scared and confused to tell Ceinwyn to slow down. Even the thought of another asthma attack wasn't enough for me to stop running with the maid. I wanted to ask her what was going on, and how that man was able to manipulate the darkness, but I was to overcome with fear to even consider making any unnecessary sounds. With our feet clattering against the floor I had know choice but trust the maid. With one last sharp turn I could make out a light outlying a closed door at the end of the hall. I felt the maid's hand squeeze mine, and I'm sure she was experiencing the same relief I felt at finally being at of the dark. Not breaking stride the maid open the door and we shot through the opening before slamming it back shut. I basked in the light of the room as it blanketed over me. I sigh of relief echoed through the room and I shot my head up towards the sounds. I quickly turned towards the noise in fear of the mysterious man beating us here somehow, but my expression soon changed into hatred when another monster was revealed.

"Your safe", My father spoke relieved. I got up to scream at him about what the fuck was happening but I was met with a confusing imagine as I looked at what he was doing. The man stood up from the center of the room. He had a red piece of chalk in his hand and it seems he was tracing a semi complete circle, "Thank you Ceinwyn… where's Richard".

The young maids relief was soon replaced with fear as a realization drew over her, "He saved us from the other Master, he's being attacked right now", tears were starting well up in her eyes, "You have to go help him Sir, please"

The brown haired man ran over to the maid and tried to comfort her, but I saw a look of worry cross his face as he knelt down eye level, "Does he have a servant?"

The girl holding back tears of concern for her friend responded, "I-I don't think so", the man in front of her breathed out a relieved then stood up walking back to the incomplete circle causing the maid to follow suit panicking, "You have to help him sir he won't survive against that man".

My father's faced morphed with pain and he closed his eyes, "Richard can handle himself… if the man doesn't have a Servant I can summon mine and save Richard".

 _That's it_ I thought anger consuming me as I was done being further confused. "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?"

Ignoring me completely the man went back to his drawling on the floor, move the red chalk as quickly a he could. Ceinwyn stood before him and her eyes seemed to be pleading him to move faster. I started screaming my questions again, but the man's face was locked in determination. I felt I hand cover my mouth and looked to see Ceinwyn beside me.

"I know you have questions, but please we have to be quiet", she whispered still looking at my father wanting him to move faster.

Angrily I removed the girl's hand from my face and look her dead in the eyes, "No, I've been confused ever since I got to this damn country, and now I'm being attacked by some freaking sorcerer. I want Answ-", I stopped as everyone in the room froze. The sounds of footsteps echoed from the hall getting closer.

The noise grew louder and Ceinwyn and I began slowly backing away to the far side of the room. My father looked up at the door nervously then continued his sketching cursing under his breath. All of a sudden the sound stopped causing everybody's eyes to lock onto the door. The silence remained for a couple minutes, fear filling every part of my body. The door began to darken slowly, until it was entirely pitch black. My father, stopped his progress on the circle completely and rushed in front of Ceinwyn and I. My stomach dropped as a familiar figured emerged from the void that replaced the door. With an evil smirk the noble figure stepped forth.

"Ceinwyn take Drake and leave now", my father commanded his eyes filling with anger as the man before him came fully into view. But the maid remained frozen with fear along side me, and the mysterious man's laugh filled the room.

"Your family must be really desperate if they're having you represent them James", he was only met with a growl of anger.

"What are you doing here Thomas the war hasn't started yet, you don't even have a Servant"

"Your right" the man, Thomas, said mockingly, "I don't, now why would I risk attacking somebody without a Servant for protection ". He tapped his chin as if deep in thought, but it was clear he was just doing it for show, "Unless... I had discovered that a certain family had a relic to summon a Heroic Spirit stronger than any I could hope too". I don't know what the two men were talking about, but the way the color left my father's face and the way Thomas smiled triumphantly it couldn't be good for us. "So where is it James I know you haven't used it"

"Did you just assume you could just come in and take it", my father shot back only receiving a pitied laugh from the noble.

"At first yes, but know that I know it's you representing the family I have a much more enjoyable idea", the evil smirk never left his face, "You treat your slave better than the rest of your family don't you James, I could always tell you were the softest of all the Aelle's", the atmosphere in the rooms grew darker when he mentioned Richard, and my father began grinding his teeth in anger

"Where is he", Thomas held up an arm before my father could continue.

"So impatient James, if you would just allow me to finish I would gladly tell you", I looked over to my left to see Ceinwyn trembling slightly, "I have a deal for you James. I get your relic, and in exchange all hand you back you slave. To show my gratitude I'll even spare those children over there."

The evil smirk never left Thomas's face and he already seemed to know my father's answer. Fist clench the brown haired Aelle shook with anger, before making his way to the far corner of the room, "You have a deal", Thomas smirk grew larger as my father knelt down onto the floor. He placed his hand on the wood and his palm glowed revealing a hidden hatch. Without hesitation he reached in and removed an object. It was simple, far too simple for me to even understand why it was being hidden. It was a rock. That was sharpened at one end like some stone tool used by cavemen. My father clasped it in his hand then slid it across the floor towards Thomas.

"Where's Richard", My father asked again anger still barely contained by his voice.

Grabbing the stone tool gracefully and holding it as if it was the holy grail instead of just a rock the man examined it then smile, "You were smart to not trick me James, and I suppose a deal a deal". The shadow around the man's feet came to life and traveled back into the hallway. In few moments the shadow reeled back and tossed something into the air. The object made a loud thump as it landed on the floor. I immediately wanted to vomit, and I went to my knees gagging. In the center of the room laid a body, large holes were punctured inside him, and the midsection looked ripped to shreds, but the face showed it was undoubtedly Richard. I looked on in shock and from the corner of my eye saw Ceinwyn, her mouth was slightly agape and her eyes were wide open, large streams of tears were falling from her face but she made no sound.

"...I'll kill you!", My father spoke barely above a whisper, "DO YOU HEAR ME THOMAS I'LL KILL YOU"

"Don't be like that James I held up my end of the bargain, I simply gave you back your slave", the sinister smile never left the sadistic man, "It be unwise to threaten me after I've been so nice, but if that's how it's going to be"

Without hesitations Thomas raised his arm and shot a shadow towards James that was sharpen in the shape of a spear. There was no time for any of us to react, the man I had hated most in my life was about to die, but I only felt fear knowing that I would be next. My father closed his eyes and for a second I thought he was accepting death when a blue light shot forth filling the room. It was blinding and I felt my arms unconsciously guard my face from the harsh rays. When I felt it fade I lowered my limbs and was met with a sight that was terrifying yet relieving. A blue shield shown in the room dividing it in half, my father had his eyes closed deep in concentration and sweat dripped from his face. The shadow spear that flew towards laid on the ground withering to dust and the one who commanded it clearly annoyed.

"How long can you keep that up James, I can see you growing weak already", The man keeping the shield intact remained focus, and I could see his lips slowly moving as he began muttering a phrase in a language I did not understand. Thomas look baffled at what his enemy was trying to do but then shot his eyes open in realization, "You wouldn't"

Just as the evil man finished that statement I began to feel a heating sensation on my right hand. It started of warm but as the seconds past the heat grew to a burning pain, and I gave out a scream as I clutched my arm in pain. It felt like something was being burned into my bone. I looked at the hand tears streaming down my face when I saw red marks form. Thomas eyes widen when he saw my state.

" You fool, you would give your command seals to a child. He will die eventually you are just simply making it an inconvenience at this point", James continued to ignore the man after he finished his chant, as I laid on the floor the pain in my arm vanishing as quickly as it to speak my father's voice echoed in the room, "Ceinwyn… please take Drake… and run as far from the house as possible… please I can't hold it much longer". Hearing this the evil man on the other side of the barrier started slamming his shadow weapons against it causing my father to strain with effort. The shadows vanished on contact but they seemed to be causing damage to the shield, "GO"

I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and I saw Ceinwyn tear still in her eyes lift me off the ground. She rushed me towards the other side of the room but not before stopping to reach down to grab something of the floor from the semi complete circle. She pushed me towards the hatch my father retrieve the object and, not even giving me time to look back at the man who just saved my life, pushed us into the hatch the relic was retrieve from before jumping down herself. A large explosion was heard from above as the hatched closed itself back into a regular floor covering us in darkness.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you for reading the chapter and continuing the story. Comments and reviews are always welcomed and if you have any question about the chapter or story please PM me. Next post will be two weeks from now on Wednesday.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone thank you for coming back to read another chapter in my story. I hope you enjoy this part and as always feel free to review or PM if you have any comments, constructive criticism, or questions on the story.**

 **PS- Sorry for the grammar (I'm sure I missed basic mistakes again in this chapter a well)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4

 **Third POV**

"Ceinwyn what's going on?", Drake whispered for the hundredth time, his mind unable to process anything but those four words as the young duo continued their escape from the Aelle mansion.

If the maid heard the question she simply chose to ignore it. Silent tears streamed down her face as she continued guiding him through the passageway below the house. She knew the design of the mansion by heart and did not second guess the direction she took to lead her and Drake from danger. But that fact did little to hide the fear she felt at the thought of the murderous Master somehow finding them. The young maid would be running as fast as she could if she was not concerned over Drake's asthma which slowed their escape to a fast walk. This secret tunnel was designed to be an escape route with many false paths one could get lost in for decades and had spells placed to not even allow magi to trace the layout of the tunnel, but even with that knowledge neither her nor Drake felt safe at all. Clutching the boy's hand tighter Ceinwyn continued to softly cry, the thought of getting Drake and fulfilling his father's last request slightly overwhelming the feeling to breakdown and weep over loss of Richard and in all likelyhood James.

"Ceinwyn what's going on?", Drake mindlessly continued.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours past by in the tunnel the only noise filling the void the low whisper of Drake's repeated question. After many sharp turns and diverging paths the duo had eventually reached a straightaway that they've been traveling down for about half an hour. Slowing down to a walk Ceinwyn decided it was time to give them both a break, with Drake being shell shocked there was no way for the young maid to know how his lungs were holding up. Reaching out to locate the wall Ceinwyn's hand made contact with the cold stone that had been moved below the Earth for well over three hundred years. Placing Drake against the tunnel wall first she slowly allowed him to sit down before following suit in the spot next to him. The strawberry blonde let out a heavy sigh before hugging her knees to her chest. With Drake safely postion miles away from danger the maid finally allowed herself to let all her held up emotions out. She wept loudly into her own arms, everything she knew was gone. The only home she had ever known, the one member of the Aelle family that was kind enough to talk to a disgrace like herself, and Richard… the man who had treated her like she was his own daughter. The imagine of the butler's lifeless corpse filled her mind and a new wave of tears came out with renewed force.

 _He promised_ Ceinwyn cried as the tears began mixing with the blood that had all but covered her once white sleeve, _h-he told me that he would survive… that he and Sir James would win_

While James and Richard did their best to ensure that Ceinwyn would be left out of the war, as the only members of the household that cared for the maid's well being she deserved to be informed on what was to come. When Richard had first told her of the Aelle's family decision of having James be the participating member in the upcoming Grail War the poor girl broke down. Although she was just a simple housemaid, the lowest kind do to her unique situation, she had known all about the deadly event do to her knowledge of the Aelle's passed involvement. She knew how dangerous it was and finding out that James, and therefore Richard, were going to participate in the war caused her to wail out as if the two had already died. Richard had comforted the young women the best he could reassuring her that he would do his best to ensure his and Master James's survival. That did little to calm the maid down and she remained crying for hours in her father figure's arms before she began to calm down.

"Why does it have to be Sir James", she sniffled into the man's chest.

Rubbing her head softly Richard spoke calmly and professionally as he has done his entire life, "It was a decision made long ago, we knew this day would come… I just didn't think it would be this soon"

Ceinwyn began crying again, not as hard or loud as her wails before, but no less genuine, "I-I don't want you to die. It's not fair" Tears now stained the butler's uniform, but he hardly noticed instead he just gave of a depressed chuckle.

"Fair", the word came out of his mouth foreign and full of sorrow, as if the meaning of the word for him was entirely different from everybody elses, "... If anybody deserves to be treated fairly it's you Ceinwyn. I wish I could save you from this life you've been forced into but I simply do not have the power". The girl in his arm looked up with tear filled confused.

"Wh-what do you mean. Given my position I'm treated incredibly well by the Aelle family. My life itself is a gift from them"

Richards eyes closed softly and he shook his head before Ceinwyn saw a single drop of water stream down his face. This caused the young women to almost gasp in surprise. _Richard never cries._

Shaking his head slowly a few times and regaining his composure the butler looked back down towards the girl, "I promise you I will survive this war with Master James's Ceinwyn… but I need to give you something if the worst is to happen". Ceinwyn wanted to cry out in protest, but Richard quickly silenced her by pulling items out of his pocket causing the girl to freeze up. In Richard's hand before her he held a passport, a strange card with her picture in it, and a large sum of cash curled up that had to be worth a couple thousand pounds.

"Richard wh-what is this?"

"James has arranged it so I can provide you with a passport and a fake id… you are to keep them on you at all times. The family will be leaving later this afternoon… we will be staying behind for the war", Richard look down seeing if the maid had any questions, but she just stared back eyes watering waiting for him to continue, "The war will begin in a couple months, we do not know the exact date we will summon the Servant but before then I will bring you to the closest safe house… If I don't contact you three weeks into the war", Richard took a deep breath this next part was painful for him to say, "I want you to run away and leave the country… run as far as you can".

There was a short paused. Ceinwyn looked up at the man in shock for a few seconds before tears flew from her eyes once more and she clung to the man tighter than before never wanting to let go, "NO… I CAN'T! I WON'T LEAVE YOU"

Tears were now slowly making their way from Richard's face and he hugged the maid back lightly, "It's okay Ceinwyn, it's going to be okay", he replied lightly as the girl continued to cry, "I promise I will make it out alive… it's just a precaution". The two remained hugging each other as a father comforted his daughter like he had done so many times in the pass.

 _But know I have know one,_ Ceinwyn silently sobbed at the broken promise. Reaching into her pocket the maid grasp the money and passport she had been given. Hands trembling she felt the paper soaked her own blood but still intact and usable, _I can't_ she thought as her arms shot out of her pouch and went back to hugging her knees, _I Don't deserve such kindness when James and Richard are soaked in their own blood...It's all my fault._

Sobbing the young maid held herself tighter unable to control her emotions. She sat there weeping until she felt a gentle hand rub her shoulder.

"Ceinwyn", a voice broke through the darkness full of concern and sorrow, it was Drake. The strawberry blonde looked up towards the sound and even through the low light made out the boys face. It had change from his zombie like expression he had when she lead him through the tunnel, and by the look in his eyes, while still confused he had regained control of his mind. Bringing his arm around to her opposite shoulder, he hesitantly brought the girl closer and rested his chin on her head. He didn't know what he was doing but seeing the young maid like this was not a sight he wanted to see. "I-I don't know what's going on Ceinwyn", he whisper, his voice sounding frighten but still concerned, "... But I'm sorry that happen. I truly am". The girl looked up eyes wide for a split second at the young man she had waited her entire life to see, against the family code, against her duty as his maid, against everything her life has lead her to believe the young maid embrace Drake and decided for this one time that she would allow her master to care about her. So crying into his shoulder, the girl and was being embraced the same way Richard once had.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Drake's POV**

We stayed in that position against the stone wall for hours, I began thinking the entire night had passed, but I had know way of knowing down here below ground. Nor did I care, I was so confused by the events that had happened just hours before my body went into full blown shock, even as I came out of it I was startled to find myself in a dark passageway with Ceinwyn sobbing next to me. Confused and needing answers I wanted to bombard the maid with question but I couldn't… she was mourning for people that she knew all her life, and while I had know idea how to help her I quickly moved my arm around and just let her cry out. Some time later she raised herself from the ground and patted herself off, dried tears still stained her cheeks but she looked to be in a much better state now, emotionally at least. Offering me a hand I took it and she raised me from the floor before bringing me into a short hug that lasted no more than half a second,

"Thank you", she whispered softly.

"... d-don't mention it", a light blush filled my cheeks. She turned around and appeared motionless as she stared ahead into the dark ahead of us, "... What now?"

"I'll lead you to safety", she said looking down at an object she held in her right hand that I could not even make out, "... and then", she clenched the item with a fist and brought it to her chest, "I'll do everything in my power to protect you".

I was still beyond confused but I figured explanations could wait until after we left this God forsaken tunnel. Grasping my hand the maid lead me on, and it wasn't before long we reached the end. Through the dim light I could make out a rusted ladder at the end of our path. Letting go of my hands Ceinwyn took hold of the metal and begin climbing up testing to see if it could support our weight. A few feet up she looked down and motioned for me to follow. Placing a hand on the bars I began following her up. The climb took longer than expected, and I saw no light above us but after a few minutes Ceinwyn raised an arm up into the darkness, and seem to push upward. As she did a saw moonlight streak through the hidden latch she had open. We climbed out quickly. The moon looked three quarters of the way through its daily journey, telling us that dawn was approaching. I had no time to sigh in relief though as I realized we were in the middle of a dense forest dark green leaves blocking my sight in every direction.

"W-were our we?", I looked back towards Ceinwyn who was closing the hatch. She let it down gently not making a noise before walking up to me. Letting out a long held breath she pointed into the sea of leaves,

"I'm bringing you to a safe house, there you can rest and I'll set up the ritual"

"Ritua-", I began before I was being dragged into the trees, Ceinwyn parting the branches. It was a short walk when I saw the safe house. It appeared to be a run down small cottage, it's windows were tainted dark, and the wood that it was constructed from looked like it was rotting. Opening the door Ceinwyn lead me inside, and the second I stepped foot in the hut I began coughing from all the dust floating before us. The inside looked no better than the outside, it was one room that was maybe eight by ten feet long. The only furniture in it was a run down chair and couch that were hidden by stained sheets that looked like they were placed on them ages ago. I visibly cringed at the state of the cabin, I wasn't a neat freak but even this was too much for me. Ceinwyn on the other hand just gave off a sigh and lit an oil lamp lighting the room only to reveal more dust in the air. I coughed silently and Ceinwyn turned around to see if I was alright, but I waved her off. Getting back on task the maid began moving the chair and couch out from the center of the room leaving a large gap in the center. Once my coughing got down, I finally found the courage to speak,

"Ceinwyn what's happening?"

The maid stood up abruptly then turned towards me with sadden eyes taking in a deep breath, "I was told to keep this information hidden from you… but given our situation and your father giving you the seals I believe I have no choice but to reveal the truth to you", she walked up and took my hand exposing the read marks on the back, "I know you come from a different world Drake… but please believe what I have to say". I looked at her, with all that's happened this night I don't think I'd have any problem believing her.

"Okay", I replied slowly nodding. The girl nodded back then paused deep in thought,

" There are so many places to begin I don't know which to choose, but I suppose I will start with what you've already seen", I waited in the silence fore the girl to speak, waiting for much much needed explanation, " That man, Thomas", she she started making no effort to hide the hatred in her voice at the mention of his name, " and your father our not normal human beings… there magi. People who are able to use their magic circuits to perform acts that seem supernatural to the ordinary populace. A long time ago magi disequish themselves from society and made their own. Magi are superior to normal humans in every way, and many family with magi like to ensure their offspring are given the same gift. As time went on Noble family's emerged filled with pureblood magi, you come from one such family Sir Griffin", She paused and took a breath,

"...So you're saying magic is real but only certain people can use it, and because of that they think they're better than everybody else and declare their family noble", Ceinwyn bit her bottom lip at my dumbed down explanation,

"While it is much more complicated than that, in our case I guess it could be summed up in such away"

"So why did he try to kill us, is his family at war or something with my father's",

"NO", Ceinwyn shouted abruptly into the hut causing me to widen my eyes in surprise, taken back she regained her composure and spoke quieter, "...no, noble family's usually despise one another, but they would never risk killing a member of a noble's family. I'm afraid the situation you've arrived in is one rare even in the magi community", I raised and eyebrow in response wondering what could be so rare in a society filled with basically wizards. Ceinwyn noticed and ran a finger over the marks on my right hand. "These seals show that you are a Master in the Holy Grail War"

"Grail War?", I asked still confused. She nodded taking her eyes off the red marks,

"It is a war between seven Magi that takes places every sixty years, as the name suggest it is a battle for the all powerful Holy Grail", I stare on in amazement, in less than twenty four hours I went from being a normal teenager to finding out the Holy Grail is real, it's all a little to bizarre to be true but I'm in know position to determine fact from fiction, "To fight the war each Magi summons one of seven heroic spirits from the past fight for them, they are called Servants. Do you remember the circle your father was drawing on the bedroom floor", I nod trying to follow the best I could, "He was trying to call forth a hero from the past to fight for us… but now it appears that burden falls upon you", Ceinwyn reaches into her pouch and pulls out the familiar red chalk my father had used. I fall down on my behind after seeing the red object and I want to cower away from it,

"W-why do I have to do it, if this war is as dangerous as you say then we should get the hell out of here", Ceinwyn simply shakes her head.

"Thomas is hunting us now, even if we made it to the one place that we could be safe his Servant would kill us… you must summon one to protect you"

"Can't you do it then", I shoot back, "You know more about this stuff then I do", the miad eyes widen in shock,

"I do not have the magic circuit structure to support a Servant…I would need to", she pauses as to say more but stops,

"And what makes you sure I have the proper magic whatever in the first place"

"Because your an Aelle, pure blood or not when your father transported the command seals to you and activated your circuits, and you have the ability to anchor the Servant to this world". I wanted to protest more, after all I didn't even understand half the crap she was saying, but the threat of being killed by that Thomas guy still lurked over me and I remain silent. Ceinwyn back away from me and sigh, "I know it's a lot to take in, and it probably makes no sense, but I simply don't have time to explain it all we need to summon a Servant now, Thomas and his Servant could be upon us at any moment". Taking the red chalk in hand, the young maid made her way to the center of the room before kneeling down and using the chalk to design the very same circle my father had been trying to do.I remained on the ground in fear and shock as the strawberry blonde held girl painted across the floor having the imagine come into view. I wanted to scream, call for help, or run away, but I couldn't do anything. The thought of Thomas sending a shadow spear through my chest commanded me to stay in place, deep down I knew, even though it seemed impossible, summoning this Servant thing was the only way I was going to survive the night.

Once the outline of the summoning ritual was complete Ceinwyn's paced slowed down dramatically. She now hesitated when adding smaller details to the circle, I was truly impressed that she was doing this all out of memory. I had no idea how this magic stuff worked, but I assumed while summoning an ancient hero you couldn't make any mistakes when setting up the ritual. As the time ticked on the young maid began glancing up at the door nervously, no doubt worrying that the evil man would burst into our hiding place. But after thirty more minutes she had finished. Dropping the chalk on the floor Ceinwyn stood up and gave her creation one last glance over. She closed her eyes, and for a moment I thought she might be praying that everything was going to work. Breaking from her plea she slowly made her way over to me. It was at this point I realized I was still glued to the floor. Reaching a hand down to me I grasped it nervously, unaware of what was about to happen. Both standing now we remained frozen in spot, it was not long until I realized we were both slightly shaking. I gave off a small laugh while still fidgeting trying to defuse the tension,

"I guess we're ready to begin", Ceinwyn look towards me frowning, her faced seem so conflicted and she then looked down allowing her short bangs to cast a shadow over her eyes,

"I'm so sorry it's come to this Sir Griffin… I failed you"

"What do you mean by that, you're the reason I'm still alive", I reply shocked that she would think any of this is her fault. She simply shook her head back and forth and continued to speak with voice filled with self hatred,

"My job is to protect and serve you… and now I'm forcing you to participate in the most dangerous event possible", Unable to see the girl like this I grab her shoulders and face her me,

"Ceinwyn I don't know what's happening right now… what I do know is that we're in danger and you've saved my life countless times tonight! I don't care what my family thinks a good servant should be, your more than a maid to me you're a human being and my friend", I light blush crossed my face now but I continued, "... This magic war may be dangerous, but if summoning a hero from the past, as crazy as that sounds, is what it takes to ensure my friend's safety then that's what I'm gonna do". There was a pause and the cabin was only filled with my light breathing. A sudden grip on my hand tightened and I met Ceinwyn's blue eyes as she looked up to meet mine,

"I don't deserve to be treated like this by you", I almost sigh in disappointment, but pause when I see the young maid give off a small smile, "... but since my friend needs my help I shall accept it. I smile back the laugh nervously when I realize how red my face is getting,

"So how do we do this thing", I say rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. Coming out of her own trance Ceinwyn also quickly looked away,

"... you have to recite a chant to summon the circle, here I'll help you", dragging me to the summoning circle Ceinwyn positions me dead center then stands beside me, "Any chant should work… but in my readings on the Aelle family during the last war the participating member used this, just repeat after me". Taking in a deep breath Ceinwyn began whispering silently to herself, before speaking aloud, "I send a whisper to ripples through the sea of time". The words echoed in the room silently as I let them sink into my brain before repeating,

"I send a whisper to ripple through the sea of time"

"To disturb those who deserve peace"

"To disturb those who deserve peace", I fill a powerful surge in my arm, but I shut my eyes wanting to remain focused on the task at hand.

"To awaken those who sleep in eternal rest",

"To awaken those who sleep in eternal rest", another pulse of power shot forward stronger than the last.

"To fight on after a life of battle"

"To fight on after a life of battle", The pulses across my arm began to appear more rapidly and it felt like my arm was stealing the energy from the air around me.

"To accept a quest that shall be their greatest achievement", The pulses were now becoming painful and they were only becoming more powerful, but I continued on,

"To accept a quest that shall be their greatest achievement",

"I summon you forth, heed my call Hero", fighting through my burning arm I struggle to get the last line out, sweat sticking to my face as my arm began to burn like the sun,

"I summon you forth, heed my call", there was a slight pause in my sentence, no longer than a millisecond. Such a short gap between words that nobody would notice… but I did. I felt my body become possessed as my mouth formed the last word but I felt an unquenchable desire to say something else, a word that my brain had already been programed with escaping my lips quietly unheard by even me, "Dumnonia".

"...", The pulsing and pain in my arm seized and the atmosphere in the room returned to normal. I looked around nervously for anything out of the ordinary but everything was as it should be. Moving my vision towards Ceinwyn I noticed her face moving downward, a shadow of disappointed began covering her face. I immediately assumed the worst.

"I screwed it u-", I blinding intense pain returned to my arm with vengeance. All the pent up energy it had consumed coursed through the appendage all at once and the command seals glowed a bright red covering the room, causing both me and Ceinwyn to gasp in surprise and fall over while all the power in my arm exploded outward in a bright light. The intensity from the light seemed almost solid and I struggled to breath normally as to not induce an attack. It felt eternal for me but the light faded as soon as it arrived. Gasping for air and trying to slow down my racing heart I turned my head to the side to see if Ceinwyn was alright. The maid was on the ground supporting herself up with her arms. She seemed to be no more injured than before much to my relief. Looking at her face I saw her frozen her gazed locked onto something before in shock and awe. Gazing over to see what she was looking at I soon found myself in the same position,

 _A Goddess_ was the only thing I could think as my eyes were gifted with the being before me.

Standing dead center in the summoning circle I had moments before inhabited stood a girl. She was just above five feet , but her appearance made her seem much taller. Her hair was the most beautiful shade of blonde I had ever seen cut cutely with two bangs outlying her face, while also having a black ribbon form a short pony tail. Her skin was flawless and covered by a white armored dress that only proved to amplify her alrighty divine level of beauty. Clasp between her hands, she held a sword that outshined any weapon made before or after it, seemingly crafted by a god. Her eyes were closed lightly and her face seemed at peace,

"I ask you are you my", her sweet voice began as her eyes shot open revealing a sea of emerald that I was quickly lost in. But the second eye contact was made time stopped as the goddess tensed up. Her once queen like presence morphed into an expression I couldn't read. Her hand gripped her weapon tightly causing the cloth on her gloves to nearly rip themselves apart, and her eyes began filling with tears which caused my whole body pain. Silence followed the room, remaining frozen for eons as I continued to stare at the girl looking back at me in sorrow, regret, sadness, and anger. And in a voice barely loud enough for the human ear to hear she whispered a name, "... Derfal?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Saber has finally been Summon! and yes this is a Saber Lily Fanfic. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and I will now use this time to answer Kamen Riders questions. This is a ArturiaXOC story (I agree there needs to be way more of this shipping on the site, I hope LilyXOC will work for you though).**

 **Chapter 5 will be posted 2 weeks from now, and review or PM if you have any questions on the Story. See you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay so this chapter was by far the hardest to write so far. I just graduated High School, and then went on a vacation to a place with no internet connection so it may be a bit rushed, but I promised I tried the best I could and read through it to catch grammatical mistakes. That being said I am now looking for a beta reader to help proofread my story, and have it flow better. If anyone is up for the challenge of having to help an ametuer writer then please PM me, and if you have to stop at anytime that is fine.**

 **PS-This is Saber Lily so just keep that in mind when reading please! Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Chapter 5

 **Drake's POV**

"... Derfal?", I look on still awestruck by her beauty, but that name shook me from my trance. It carried so much meaning for the women before me, and expressed hundreds of emotions at the same time. But it only managed to confuse me.

"Wh-who", The swordswomen weapon imbedded itself into the ground causing me to jump back in surprise. Looking back up I saw the hero's eyes widen in shock. The hands that once held her beautifully crafted sword were now at her side, and were clenched into fist of rage. Reaching to retrieve the blade she had dropped in shock only seconds ago I was convinced she was going to ram it through my chest. But just as she pulled the sword from the floor a new voice came into the room, and I saw Ceinwyn rise from the floor making her way between me and the heroic spirit dagger in hand,

"He is the ones who summoned you", The maid said before taking my right arm and revealing the marks on my hand, never taking her eyes of the girl before us, " These seals prove Sir Griffin is your Master". The women before us loosen her grip on her weapon, and her face went from anger to confusion. The sword she held then vanished into thin air leaving her arms grasping nothing but air.

"...Griffin?", rising from the floor I had no idea what to do. I was suppose to summon someone to protect us, but in less than two words I had screwed that up completely.

 _We need to start over_

I move forward, but one step in I feel a hand clench my shoulder. Looking back I saw Ceinwyn slowly shaking her head back and forth. She still didn't trust the Servant not to attack me even without a weapon. Pausing my stride I stopped, the maid was right. Although I didn't know why, the hero I had summon obviously was not pleased with the situation she was in and I should approach with caution. So instead I remained next to the maid and gave off an awkward wave,

"H-hi I'm Drake Griffin and this is Ceinwyn… we're the ones that summoned you… I think", the words came out cowardly but it was the best I could manage at the moment. Looking at me the blonde girl gave off a sigh then relaxed her posture.

"My apologies Master", She began her voice and expression now incredibly cheerful catching both Ceinwyn and I off guard with the sudden change of attitude, "I did not mean to be so hostile towards you, I was just a little surprised to be summoned for this war". The smile now present on her face was incredible and it made me forget all the fear I felt towards her moments before.

"That's okay", I respond giving off a nervous laugh, "I'm just as confused as you are. To be honest I didn't even no magic exist until a couple hours ago", the swordswomen tilted her head in confusion before giving off a giggle that caused my face to heat up,

 _Can a hero from the past really be this cute?_

"Then this quite the mess you've gotten yourself into Master", She looked up and made eye contact with me, but despite her much more positive attitude, the smile she gave me seemed force. Nevertheless she continued on, "But do not worry, as your Servant I pledge my sword to you for battle and protection".

"Which class are you?", a voice commanded reminding me that Ceinwyn was still in the room, and by the sound of it she was still wary of the hero's initial attitude. Walking forward the blonde turn towards Ceinwyn and her smile seemed to become more genuine. The maid grip on her dagger increased. The hero remained unfazed by this action, and once she was close enough she reach out towards the maid's hand. Ceinwyn eyes were still locked onto the hero, but she decreased the pressure she had on the weapon. Ripping off a piece of cloth from the nearby furniture, the heroic spirit took Ceinwyn wounded arm and began wrapping it up. Once finished the maid retracted her arm and looked at the bandage confused.

"You clearly are an ally of my Master. And as one I will do everything in my power to assure your safety as well", Ceinwyn cradled her bandaged arm but her posture relax, trusting the hero for the moment at least, "As for my class I am servant Saber and that is what you shall call me".

"What does it mean to be the Saber class?", I piped in deciding now would be a good time to find out more on what I've gotten myself into. Returning her eyes to me Saber giggled,

"Oh my you really must be unfamiliar with the Magi world Master. As a participant in this war I have been summoned as the class associated with swordsmanship."

"It is considered the strongest class. You did an outstanding job on the summoning Sir Griffin", Ceinwyn added with a small smile.

"Yes" Saber agrees, "I feel no restrictions and your prana reserves are plentiful".

"Wish I could take credit for the compliment but I really don't have a clue what any of you are talking about", Saber gives off another small laugh and I can't help but move the tips of my lips upward.

"That's very modest of you Master. I did not know Magi could act such a way, I would think the Masters in this War would be more ruthless. How did you two even find yourselves in such a dangerous event?". Saber remains smiling after the questions but the words seem to have a different effect on Ceinwyn and I as the sudden realization of why we summoned Saber returned.

"Because we need protection", Ceinwyn broke the silence here eyes once again glancing back towards the door in fear, "... We were attacked by another Master at the Aelle's mansion… Only Sir Griffin and I were able to escape". I see tears begin to form in the young maid's eyes but she quickly brought her sleeve up to wipe them away. Looking to Saber I see her expression change at will and she now stood as the hero she was summoned as. Her face stern and cautious, one, that despite her young age, seemed like it had been through many battles.

"I do not sense any Servants nearby but that does not rule out all possibility, I will remain on guard", Saber's sword rematerialized into her hand.

"We should be fine for now. The Servant he has summoned will be far too powerful to be Assassin"

 _Assassin?_ I think to myself confused.

"He attacked the house to steal an artifact… I don't know enough information on the item, but Richard told me it would be used to summon the most powerful Servant", Ceinwyn lowered her head and a shadow covered her eyes, but Saber laid a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Do not worry Ceinwyn I will not allow you or my Master to be harmed in this war. You have my oath as a knight". The maids eye remained covered, but I hope she would at least try to find relief in those words.

"... So what now?", the two female occupants of the cabin eyes turned on me.

"What do you mean?", The knight responded, "Now that I've been summon we will fight in the war as Master and Servant until I retrieve the grail for you". I rub the back of my head awkwardly,

"I mean what do I do now? I've summoned the heroic spirit, but I barely have any idea of what's going on. You guys keep mentioning these seemingly important things like Assassin and artifacts, but I'm not sure what any of it means or what I'm supposed to do about it. From the sound of things, and my brief experience in this war, it seems like not only the Servants fight but the Master's as well. And not only did I just learn magic exist I have no idea how to use it nor do I think I have the capability to actually kill another human being, even if it's in self defense". There was an awkward pause after my little outburst, and do to the silence that followed I couldn't help but wonder if I just said something completely stupid. That was until a lighthearted giggle echoed throughout the room. It wasn't a noise that was directed a my comment or one one that was meant to mock my statement. It seemed that it was somebody was laughing to themself at an old forgotten memory. Looking towards the noise I saw Saber kneel down on the wooden floor, before lightly patting the board next to her, motioning for Ceinwyn and I too sit. Confused and a little embarrassed I took a seat and adjusted myself on the floorboards. The strawberry blonde next to me looked on towards the ancient warrior cautiously but quickly kneeled as well leaving us in a tight circle in the center of the room. We both looked at Saber who had brought one of her hands to cover her mouth to suppress the noise coming from her, for me this only increased her level of cuteness and I began blushing, completely forgetting that she very well could be laughing at me. We both seemed lost in our own little worlds as I looked on watching her chuckle to herself.

"Ahum", an annoyed cough from broke me from my stare and I looked over at Ceinwyn, who must have made the noise, whose eyes were locked on Saber in annoyance. I shot my head down in embarrassment as my cheeks began to heat up even more, but Saber giggling eventually turned into a lighthearted smile.

"My apologies Master, I do not know what came over me", The smile never left her face but her eyes seemed to look off into space with sadness, "People like you simply don't belong in situations like these Master… but so long as I am your Servant I will do my best to further explain the conflict you find yourself in". My face remained red but I looked up ready for answer. From the corner of my eyes I spotted Ceinwyn open her mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off when Saber began talking again, "I will give you the knowledge and rules of this war the best I can, but unfortunately many lessons in life are learned through actions and I fear you will have to adapt quickly to the upcoming battles you find yourself in. That being said having you be aware of some information and the basic layout of the war will be better than nothing". She paused and looked on at me, silently asking me if I was ready for her to continue. I gave a short nod wanting to know more of what I've gotten myself into, "Very well, as a participant of the Holy Grail War you will be one of seven Masters summoning a heroic spirit to fight on your behalf to acquire the all powerful Holy Grail to grant you a soul wish, but do to my existence here I assumed you know that much". I rub the back of my neck awkwardly,

"...Yeah, I got that part… kinda"

"Good, now we can get on to the mechanic of the War. Like their are seven Master in this war there are seven different Servants each one representing a unique class with a Noble Phantasm based on their legend".

"What's a N-", she raises hand to stop my question.

"A Noble Phantasm could be summed up as the representation of a hero's legend itself, and is their ultimate trump card in a fight. This may result in one devastating attack, or entire change to a landscape. It is quite difficult to explain because the function of Noble Phantasm can be limitless and completely unpredictable"

"...Okay", I still don't fully understand the concept of these Noble Phantasm and I get a bad feeling that these are going to be one of the rules I have to unfortunately learn in reality. I think Saber knows I'm still confused on the topic but she continues anyway.

As I said I have been summoned as the Saber class a master of swordsmanship and close quarter combat, do to my riding skills and magical resistance Saber's are typically considered the best class. Given your situation that is quite the accomplishment", a genuinely happy smile graces her face, and I can't help but wonder if this is how she always acts, beside the initial moment when I felt she wanted to beat me to a bloody pulp of course, "Next there's Lancer, a servant who has high agility and speed. Their weapon of choice will be a spear or lance. This can make them quite the difficult opponent since their tool can be used for short and long range attacks. Then there is-"

"RIDER", I look to my left in surprise to see Ceinwyn as the source of the sudden interruption. Saber appears equally shocked but sends out a short laugh. Her action only seems to embarrass the maid but she continues on, "Rider is the Servant representing mounted warriors. They tend to have lower battle stats then Sabers, but their Noble Phantasm can be extremely powerful, usually connected to their steed or vehicle they fought upon". Saber raises an eyebrow amused.

"That is correct Ceinwyn, your knowledge of the war is very good", Ceinwyn face darken in embarrassment at the compliment.

"As Sir Griffin's personal maid it is my duty to inform him on anything he may not know. I have been reading about the Holy Grail War for years", the strawberry blonde voice is filled with slight annoyance towards the Servant, but Saber doesn't seem to mind. The heroic hero from the past seemed to know more about Ceinwyn off behavior then I do.

"Please do continue, I would not want to get in the way of your duty". Ceinwyn raises her head, her face red as a tomato, but taking a deep breath she's ready to continue.

"The Servants Saber, Lancer, and Rider make up the knight class. Do to the nature and dignity of their class they tend to have higher stats than the other four. With that being said the others are no less dangerous. Archer, a master of the bow, attacks from a distance. While this class of Servant is generally weak in stats, the do posses an ability known as independent action", I do not even need to expresses my confusion for Ceinwyn quickly begins to explain the concept of Archer's special ability, "You remember how I informed you that your prana output is what allows the hero you summon to exist in this war", I nod remembering why I was the one who had to summon the Heroic Spirit, "Most Servants work the same way, however Archers independent action allows them to exist for a few days even if there prana connection is cut off"

"That doesn't seem that impressive", both females look up and stare at me confused, "Compared to the others so far I mean"

"Forgive me Sir Griffin but I do not see your logic behind that, being able to remain in the world even if we dispose of the Master is quite a dangerous skill"

"Dispose? What the hell do you mean by dispose". Ceinwyn looked up confused,

"While Saber is engaging enemy Servants I will be trying to kill their Master before they harm you. But since Archer can remain in this world either way, they may find another power source if needed. This means that we will have to defeat the Servant itself in order to get rid of them". I looked on in shock,

 _How could she say such a thing so calmly. Killing another human being, she doesn't look like she's even twenty why is she treating such a thing like it's nothing._ Saber picked up on the situation and gave of a short grunt before giving me a reassuring smile,

"I would advise both of you not to engage with the other Master's", Saber turn towards Ceinwyn with stern eyes"I assure you I will be able to defeat the enemy Servants so their is no need to risk your own safety fighting another mage"

"I do not doubt your ability Saber", the maid continue to speak normally completely unaware of my feeling towards the subject, "But cutting a Servant from their prana supply is a great way of eliminating them. I assure you I will do all the fighting, Sir Griffin will be nowhere near the danger".

 _Can she just think about herself for a moment. She's talking about killing people and being killed on my behalf. Why does she want to protect me so badly?._

"Cein-"

"We can concern ourselves with strategy later Ceinwyn, but first I believe we should finish explaining the rest of the classes", the maid still looks confused but nods her head, albeit reluctantly, "Very well shall you continue or would you like me to".

"I apologize for getting off topic Sir Griffin", Ceinwyn bows her head, "Caster are Servants that have dedicated their lives to magic, and while they have the weakest physical stats, they make up for it with their extensive knowledge and manipulation of magecraft. This fact alone can make them quite the dangerous advisory"

 _Why do I even bother. She apologized and she doesn't even know why, it's just her automatic response… What kind of life did she have to live in that mansion?_

"I know this is a lot to take in, but it is quite rude not to listen to a conversation you started", Looking up I noticed Saber eyeing me like a parent scolding their child. Ceinwyn on the other hand had stopped talking and seemed a little disappointed I was not paying attention.

 _Oh crap!_ I rub the back of my head awkwardly giving of a small chuckle which came out way more forced than I wanted it to, "Sorry about that I just kinda spaced out. All of this is just really hard to believe".

"Should I stop Sir Griffin", Ceinwyn shot her head up with a look of concern, "I did not mean to confuse you please forgive me".

"Don't feel bad, it's my fault. I'll pay attention from now on, I promise". Ceinwyn remained concerned, which was more than I could say about Saber whose expression had changed from stern to amused.

"Very well, the last two classes are Assassin and Berserker. The Assassin class may be the most difficult for us to deal with. Their skill Presence Concealments allows them to go undetected by other Servants. While other heroic spirits are able to sense each other if they are close enough. Assassin is able to remain hidden, and therefore will likely try to kill the Master". I visibly gulp, thoughts of me suddenly being skewered out of nowhere fill my mind, and a familiar sense of dread returns.

"Do not worry", Saber says reassuring me, "Assassins our cowards who fight from the shadows. Presence Concealment or not they will not be given the opportunity to slip past my defensive". For some reason that did little to lower my fear level, but then again it's been rising exponentially ever since I was thrown from my bed.

"Perhaps the strongest Servant physically speaking is Berserker. A warrior who has lost themselves to madness and rage. Their class skill mad enhancement boost most of their stats, but as a result they turn into a mindless entity of pure destruction". There was a short pause at the end of Ceinwyn explanation, and terror pulsed throughout my entire body once I learned about all the heroes who could easily end my life in a split second.

"Very well done Ceinwyn! I could not have done any better myself", Saber gave off a polite clap that echoed through the cabin.

 _What! Why is everyone so calm about this?_

"If I may though I would like to give my input on the precautions we shall take depending the the class we encounter", The maid looks up at the swordswomen hesitantly, but eventually nods. Ceinwyn still doesn't trust Saber as much as I do, but for the past twenty four hours my very life has depended on trusting people I just met. "While I have been summoned as the strongest class the others don't come without their advantages towards me. Should we run into Berserker, Rider, or Assassin I am confident in my abilities to outperform them in close quarter combat"

 _Unless Assassin split my throat you mean_

"Lancer on the other hand may be a tricky due to his or her weapon being able to function as a long range projectile. That being said however I do believe I will defeat them quite easily if I am to get in close", her voice is filled with both calmness and authority, "This leaves are greater threats as Archer and Caster. Archer's range allows them to be able to pin me down from a distant, but given the right battle ground and the opportunity to get to close quarter combat I will be able to dispose of them with ease". The knight takes a short pause before addressing the last class, as if this one holds more meaning than the others, "... Caster will be our greatest threat by far".

"I have to disagree Saber, while the Caster class is impressive their weakness in actual combat will lead to their downfall. This fact alone may make them the easiest target for us to deal with". Saber closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"I'm afraid it is not that simple Ceinwyn", The maid eyes turn sour and meet Saber's the second they re open, "Caster strength lies in their flexibility. They are intelligent and their mastery over magecraft allows the possibility of their Noble Phantasm to be infinite". The strawberry blonde continues to look on at the hero with cold eyes, but Saber now stares back with an equally chilling stare. The atmosphere in the room leaves them both staring questibally at the other, leaving me the only one cable of ending their endless contest.

"That's really good information guys. With all that's happen to me tonight, I'm glad you could be so patient with me. Obviously a twenty minute explanation on magecraft and the Holy Grail War pales in comparison to a lifetime of study and practice, but thanks to you two I won't go in completely blind". Ceinwyn is the first to look towards me and offers me a sweet and reassuring smile. Standing up she walks towards the couch stripping of the dust covered sheet.

"It is my duty and pleasure to meet every one of your needs Sir Griffin", I blush deeply, and I'm suddenly very thankful the light in the room is so dim

 _Why did she have to phrase it like that_ , I could already feel myself having to fight off ungentlemanly thoughts.

"I will ensure his safety until the end". The maid begins fluffing the cushions on the ancient couch, properly preparing it for one of us to sleep on. Saber remains kneeling on the ground for a couple more seconds, before rising up. Her attitude returning to her calm cheerful self. Whatever stuff was going on between her and Ceinwyn had completely vanished in her mind at least.

"Your devotion and self sacrifice to my Master is well appreciated Ceinwyn. If you were born earlier I feel you would be an heroic spirit in the making", The maid does not face the Servant, but from the corner of my eyes I see the tips of her lips go up.

For the next five minute nobody in the cabin talks, but I'm glad the sudden tension between Ceinwyn and Saber had disappeared, at least for the moment.

"Sir Griffin", I look to see Ceinwyn with her hands clasp next to the couch.

"What's up"

"I have prepared your sleeping arrangement for the night", she motioned towards the couch, "With all you have been through this evening, I believe you need your rest. I look between the couch and the maid.

"You take the couch Ceinwyn"

"B-but Sir Griff-"

"I know you want me to have it, and I really appreciate it. But you're the one who is injured, and after all you have done for me tonight it's only right you get a good sleep", I walk over to the chair in the room and grab a cushion from it before placing it on the floor and lay down on the wood. "Please just let me do this for you Ceinwyn, I need to act like a man at least one time tonight". The maid remaining standing beside the couch, a look of shock covering her face. Her face turns red, but she remains upright.

"What a kind gesture Master", Saber giggles reminding me of her presence in the room, "and here a thought chivalry was a lost concept in this time period". Ceinwyn looks between Saber and I before hesitantly sitting, then lying on the couch.

"Saber-"

"Do not worry master, as a Servant I do not need sleep. I will patrol the outside of the cabin to ensure both of your safety", just as quickly as the Servant entered the hut she left, leaving the maid and I in a silent dark room, before a whisper came from the void.

"... Sleep well Sir Griffin", I remain noiseless staring up at the ceiling. I still have so many questions and none of this makes sense. A part of me wants to go to sleep and wake back up in my house… but a smaller part of me wants to keep going into the void to see what else I can uncover. I take a deep breath, and let all my pent up tiredness take me over,

"Thank you Ceinwyn, for everything"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Third POV**

"Why", Saber whispered to herself outside in anger, "Why must he look like that! Why must he looked like him!". The young knight looked on towards the cabin with eyes filled with hatred and sadness.

 _Why must fate continue to curse me. Is my life a joke to God himself, or am I simply a toy for his amusement._

The Servant turned her eyes from the cabin, a single tear escaping her eyes, "It's not possible. 1500 hundred years separate those two… but then why must Drake look like his twin. Out of all the people on this cursed Earth why did it have to be him". The grip on the knight sword tighten in rage, and it takes all her willpower to stop her from tapping into her own version of mad enhancement and laying waste to the entire forest.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hope it wasn't to hard to read, but I promise the next chapter will be better (I hope). I'll see you all in two weeks and feel free to review or PM me if you have any questions.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry if this chapter is confusing or out of place I promise it will make sense at the end. Also I'm on some heavy duty Antibiotics to cure the lyme disease I picked up (But that what happens when you live in the tick infested region of New England). Luckily for me I noticed the bite mark soon so the doctor says all be cured in 35 days. However I did have really bad headaches during the week I wrote this chapter so I hoped it didn't affect the writing to badly. The story should still progress regularly for awhile but I head to college September 2 so I will tell you guys then if I need to take a short hiatus depending on how I can handle this story on top of school work.**

 **P.S. I'm still looking for a beta reader so PM if you're up for the challenge**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 6

 **? POV**

 _Cut, plow, plant repeat. Cut, plow plant replete_ ,

Those three words beat themselves into my mind like a hammer. They're apart of me now, to others that is all I am. Everyday of every month of every season those are the words my life has depended on for the past twelve years. But what else is to be expected from a simple farm slave. Planting my shovel into the ground I raise an arm to wipe the sweat collecting on my forehead. It's been getting hotter each day, and everyone in the field could tell summer was fast approaching. I let out a heavy sigh and slumped onto my tool for support.

 _I wonder how much longer I will last,_

It was a question I asked myself daily, and something I had to do. It was the only proof that I was still in control. Looking across the vast area I made out the other slaves. From a distance nobody would think they looked no different from any other peasant. But as one approached they would begin seeing the full truth. They'd notice the way the skin hugged the skeletons of each person here. How dirt, trash, and mud fused into the very fiber of our rags. And if someone were to get close enough to make eye contact, they'd be staring at a man who has turned into nothing more than a mindless husk. Completing his task day in and day out until he dropped dead. That truly was the last stage of a field slave, a stage I have been desperately fending off for years. I looked up from my resting position, and stared ahead just making out the large stone structure that towered above everything else in the area. The farmed I have been on most of my life is located on the outskirts of Camelot. The royal castle at its center was by far the largest thing I have ever seen, but given my status I have only been able to see it from afar. It is the living place of the queen and her knights, the most skilled warriors in Dumnonia. Five years ago, when King Uther died the kingdom went into an uproar when it was said his bastard daughter would inherit the throne… but that was before they heard the legend of her sword. Caliburn one of the twelve sacred treasure of Britain, crafted from the god Goibhniu himself. Fused into stone for centuries it was told that the wielder of this blade would be given the title of the one true king, or in this case queen, of Britain. This did little to calm the people in the capital, and many of my fellow Saxon slave told me the whole story was horse shit… but then she arrived. My farm was located to far away to see or hear what happen, but in a day the cries of protest and anger were quench. The story of her arrival in Camelot spread quickly, and that same day passing merchants were screaming to everyone in earshot of how the queen rode bravely into the center of Camelot, through the crowd of people threatening her with death, and unsheathed her holy weapon raising it proudly above her head. One glimpse at the sword and the entire kingdoms point of view changed. The people of Dumnonia would gladly let her rule, female or not. And with that a sixteen year old girl became the ruler of Camelot, and to many Britain, as she began expanding Dumnonia rule across the whole island. Of course her five year rule has had little impact on me. As a farm slave my life would go unchanged until the day I die, so long as these people viewed me as nothing more than a rotten Saxon's. Still the stories of Queen Arturia entertained my younger sister, and I suppose that counts for something. Losing track of time, I continued my gazed at the castle, wondering what it must be like to live in a place so grand.

"SAXON", the low yell echoed throughout the field and I jumped up in surprise, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING", I made a small curse under my breath, I had slacked off to long and now I was going to pay. Before me stood a large man who towered above most people by a full foot, "YOU HAD ONE JOB TO DO TODAY AND YOU'VE ALREADY MANAGED TO SCREW THAT UP", he ripped the shovel from my hands, "IF YOU WANT TO LAY AROUND LIKE DOG THEN KNOW THIS, YOU'LL BE TREATED LIKE THE BITCH YOU OUR", I could barely see it coming, the man raised the tool in an instant and before I knew it the metal made contact with the left side of my head at full speed. Following to the ground with a short yelp I grabbed the side of my faced and curled up into a defensive ball. This would do little good, but for reason I can't understand the field overseer decide that one blow would be enough. Implanting the shovel down mere inches from my head, the large man looked down at me in disgust before spitting onto my face, "Get back to work Saxon". He walked away, but I remained on the ground clutching my wounded head, biting my tongue to hold back a gut wrenching scream.

 _Why do I always have to piss of the owner_

Throughout the field the other slaves didn't even bat an eye at the scene. Still shoveling, the slave next to me only stared down at his tool and muttered quietly, "Guess Owen was in a good mood today".

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"BROTHER", I heard the short yelp as a young girl, no more than twelve, entered the battered down hut I called home. Darkness had enveloped the field and the other slaves and I were finally allowed to leave and get some sleep, the only rest we were permitted, So arriving "Home", I nursed the growing lump on the side of my face waiting for my sister to return from her duties.

"Hey Linna", I said giving off a half genuine laugh, "It's not as bad as it seems". Within seconds though the girl was right by my side and already taking a wet cloth to the wound on my left cheek. After gently cleaning it out she began to calm down and spoke calmly,

"Who was it this time?", I looked down towards the floor,

"...Lord Owain", she paused, only for a moment, but long enough for me to tell she was deep in thought.

"Brother you can't keep upsetting the lord. Your wound is manageable this time, but if he is to injure you to a point you can't work…", she stopped, we both knew what happens to useless slaves, "You're the only family I have Brother... please don't go". I leaned back, I hated having her worry like this. She was only twelve and already had the mindset of a grown women. But given our circumstances it's lucky we even even got the chance to age in the first place. I do not remember much about my childhood, most of my memories come from this farm, but my sister and I became a local legend among the fellow Saxons here the moment we arrived. The story goes that my family lived in a small settlement village on the border between our land and the Dumonians. Despite almost yearly raids I was able to grow up in relative peace until the age of sixes. Linna was born the very same year are old life was lost, not even ten months old our village crumpled. Deciding that the ground beneath our feet rightfully belonged to them, the Dumonians sent a warband to take it. The village defenders were dead before they even knew we were under siege. The soldier set the houses ablaze, and order that no evidence of a Saxon presence remained, which included the people. Everyone was slaughtered, the men died protecting their wives, and the children throats were sliced why still sleeping. Whatever family Linna and I had must of died then. Of course not everyone was to die immediately, there still needed to be a sacrifice to the gods for the 'victory'. Constructing a death pit, the ten last remaining people of the village were thrown into the hole for the gods amusement.

I have no idea what happen when I was in the pit, those memories burned away with my old home. However, for some reason or another the gods had wanted my sister and I to live, and after ten days we were dragged out of the hell hole. Nothing more than a walking corpses I clung to my baby sister as we were freed. All the Dumonians stood shocked, even the soldiers that had destroyed our villages dared not draw a sword towards us. Saxons or not the gods had decided we would live, and no one dared question the gods judgement. So we were brought to Camelot, the capital of my peoples oldest enemy. It was there we were sent to this farm, at first we were treated well. As chosen people from the gods we were well fed and clothed and were even allowed to play with the local children. But this joy did not last, as tensions rose between King Uther and King Cerdics, the treatment of Saxon slaves around the city grew worse. And eventually my sister and I were turned into the workers we were meant to be. I was sent to live the rest of my life in the field, and not long after Linna was forced to help tend the animals. After a few years, whatever protection the gods had given us quickly vanished, and our new Lord, Owain, let us know that every chance he got.

"Brother… Brother!", My head shot up towards Linna, who still looked worried but slightly annoyed now as well.

"Sorry about that sister, my mind seems to be elsewhere to day", she just continued to stare before giving off a defeated sigh,

"You can't afford to act this way brother, lord Owain is always looking for excuses to harm us", I waved her off and lay back planning to get some rest, but Linna remained kneeling. Her eyes still downcast in worry.

"It won't happen again sister I promise, don't lose sleep over me", the girl remained quiet and silently shook her head,

"It's not only that brother", She looked up and I could see tears spilling out the corner of her, and all of a sudden I was the one concerned.

"Lin-",

"I-I overheard the servants in the house… Lord Gundleus is visiting once again", I froze and fear overtook my body. Lord Gundleus was the worst man I have ever heard of. He was known to be a crooked foxes, and I had heard many times that he tried to plot against the queen. But that was not the part the scared me half to death. No, this man had a darker side to him. It is widely known that this man has a raving for young virgins. It is a disgusting fact to know, but not many people dare question a Lord, so when we he comes to visit they often offer him a slave for his amusement… to ensure they are to his liking they are often young. My sister began softly crying, obviously concerned for her well being. I didn't know what to say, and there was little I could offer to help her, but I've been protecting her since she was born and I wasn't going to stop now,

"Stay out of sight", Linna looked up, tears streaming down her face, but her attention was fixated on me, "Do nothing to draw attention to yourself and stay with the older house slaves". That was all I could do, and it pained me greatly. Linna was a still a young child, and I would be dammed if I let some sick fuck harm her in anyway. But at the moment all I could do was hope his eyes wouldn't land on my sister. Crawling over she rested her head next to be and silently wept in fear. Whatever tiredness I felt moments before was lost and I stayed awake, trying to think of a way to help my sister.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Any thoughts about the unbearable heat had long since left my mind as the day progressed on. Ever since I had to part with Linna in the morning I have been scanning the horizon for any sign of a Lord approaching. I watched every passing cart and wagon I could. In reality there was little I could do to help Linna but hope that this was all to be a rumor. But as the morning turned to afternoon I allowed myself to relaxs.

 _I guess the housemaids just really love to gossip, I just wish it was about a less disturbing subject_

Digging my shovel back into the field I prepared myself to focus only on work for the remainder of the day. After all if Lord Owain was not entering a gust then he would likely be supervising the slaves, waiting for his opportunity to lash out. The last thing I needed was to upset him two days in a row. But just as my shovel dug into the ground a loud trumpet echoed over the field. Shocked I snapped my head upwards, and in the distance I could see a large group approach from Camelot. All the color on my face drained the moment I could make out individual details. Forty foot soldiers seemed to surround a luxurious carriage, with ten horsemen leading the way in front. In truth it looked far to impressive to be a simple warlords carriage, but who else would be coming to see Lord Owain. Not wasting a second, I bolted towards the house were Linna worked. There was little I could do to stop Lord Gundleaous if he chose my sister for his sick enjoyment, but that didn't slow down my speed as I sprinted home.

 _I'll take her into the field and I'll hide her in the crops. If caught Lord Owain could kill me as punishment, but I'll gladly take that risk if it means I can protect Linna from that sick bastard._

Ignoring my screaming lungs I kept running until I was in view of the main house. But what I saw field me with absolute dread. Surrounding the house were twenty soldiers, each with a foxes painted on their shield, the symble of Lord Gundleaous warband.

 _B-but the other carriage. I didn't even see them approach._

Making my way closer to the house, I moved towards the slave quarters hoping that Linna would be hiding out there. As I arrived I was met the silence, checking the small excuse of a hut we call home I desperately searched around for my sister.

"Linna, Linna", I whispered not wanting to gain unwanted attention. Nobody answered, and I knew she must still be working. I silently dashed towards her work station, but just as I turned the corner I froze.

"All this talk of business is exhausting Owain, surely you must have something out here for my entertainment", my heart stopped as I quickly hid myself behind some brush.

 _It's him. It has to be him,_

Peering up from my hiding spot I was met with the sight of two bulking figures. One was the same short haired blonde man who had beat me senseless the day before, but the other was a stranger with long red hair that traveled down his face fusing into a beard.

"Do not worry Gundleaous I know your type. These Saxon's seem to fuck like rabbits but I'm sure one or two of these young ladies here has yet to have their maidenhood taken". Finally noticing the arrival of two strangers, all the cattle slaves looked up, and even from this distance I could see the fear in all their eyes, "These are the youngest girl I have. After such a productive meeting between the two of us you deserve it", giving off a sinister laugh Owain turned his attention to the scare women before him, "LINE UP YOU USELESS WHORES. IT YOUR LUCKY DAY ONE OF YOU GETS TO SPEND SOME ALONE TIME WITH LORD GUNDLEAOUS". Nervously each one of the poor girls lined up and kneeled before the warlord. At the edge of the line I saw a brown haired girl, who was know doubt the youngest, kneel down, her face frozen in disbelief. She already knew her fate was sealed.

"Linna", I whispered terrified and heartbroken that my sister had to be put in such a position. The foxes lord looked over his prey deep in thoughts, scanning each one, "Please don't pick Linna, please don't pick Linna", It was a terrible thing for me to say, considering the other girls their didn't deserve what is to come, but at the moment all my thoughts revolved around begging to whatever god would listen that my sister's innocence be spared.

"You're right about one thing Owain, they're probably all whores. Almost all of them are much too old to still be unplucked. You know Saxon men as well as I, they'd fuck a tree if it had large breast and a hole… But still", He rested his hand on his chin while smiling wickedly, "You might still be ripe". I didn't even have to follow his eyes for every slave in line looked to the same place. The small brown haired girl at the end. It was like my world had shattered around me. I fell onto my hands and knees and clutched my heart, while my breaths became sporadic.

 _No, this can't be,_ drops of tears began forming on the dirt I coward in, _I'm suppose to protect her, I should have brought her to the field as soon as we woke up._

Linna went absolutely still. While the other slaves quickly scurried to their feet and bowed their heads towards the lords, they were clearly saddened by the fate that laid in store for the young girl, but silently relieved it wasn't them.

"Well", Owain began in disgust, "You heard Lord Gundleaous, get on your feet. You and him are about to have some fun together". The foxes lord approached the brown haired girl with a wicked grin plastered on his face. Grabbing her arm firmly he yanked her up. Linna gave off a short shriek and I could see fresh tears running uncontainably from her eyes.

"NO PLEASE DON'T", the grip around her armed tighten and Gundleaous face became more perverted. At the sight of this Linna's terror and shrieks doubled, "HELP…. SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP". All the slaves looked towards the ground, unable to meet the girls eyes.

 _Stop it_ , I clutched my hands into fist, dirt and grass staining my hands. Lord Owain looked on amused, but even he began to become visibly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Take her away Gundleaous, your preventing my slaves from working", the man's wicked smiles never left his face as he began dragging Linna away, her yells for help never ceasing.

 _Stop it,_ I rose from the ground, a new sense of anger taking control of my muscles as adrenaline coursed through my veins. The red head beginning to get annoyed by his targets struggling and screams raised his right hand. With a quick downward motion, the armored gauntlet struck Linna on the side causing her to plummet to the ground with a gut wrenching shriek.

"See what you made me do you little bitch! Now you're not even gonna be that good to loo-"

"STOP IT!", I had began charging down towards Gundleaous the second the piece of filth raised his hand. And was now only a few yards away.

"WHAT TH-", It was like running into a stone wall. The iron armor Gundelaous had on was tough, but with all the anger I had in me I knocked him down with me now on top. I don't know how everyone else was viewing the scene before them and I honestly didn't care. All I want to do is beat the shocked man before me to death for harming my sister. So that is what I proceed to do. Screaming like a savage beast I began punching and clawing the man's face. Inflicting as much damage as I could. All around people gasped and screamed for me to stopped, but I didn't listen. This man needed to pay for even attempting to harm my sister and I was making sure of that. Unfortunately in my blind rage I'd forgotten that there were two lords not one. Grabbing me by the hair Owain pulled me off Gundleous and planted my head into the dirt. That moment was all it took to bring me back to reality. Looking around with my limit sight I could see all the commotion I just stirred. Even field slaves looked onwards at the scene shocked. Turning ever so slightly I found Linna staring at me in absolute horror, tears spilling down her face. I was going to die, the moment I yelled at the foxes Lord to stop my fate was sealed. Having me securely pinned, Owain must have been too shocked to process the moment to carry out the punishment himself, but Gundleous wasn't. Blood dripping from the scratch marks I had made seconds ago, the man rose to his feet with anger and disgust.

"IS THIS HOW YOUR WORKERS BEHAVE", the red headed lord unsheathed his blade without hesitation. I felt the grip Owain had me in increase, my execution was going to be immediate, "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A SAXON DRAWS MY BLOOD YOU WORTHLESS DOG". The man brought the blade down fast. There wouldn't be a moment to think of my mistake,there wouldn't be time for me to realize Linna would still be taken, there wouldn't be any thoughts of how I failed to protect my sister. Within a second I would be dead. I'll I could do now is anticipate the iron about to crack my skull….. CLANG!

It was instantaneous, and instead of hearing the cracking of bones I heard the ringing of metal on metal, "... Who dares-", Gundleaous stopped, I couldn't see who deflected the sword but their presence must have been menacing, "S-sir Galahad". Owain quickly stumbled to his feet and I tilted my head upward. Before me stood a man who stood as tall as Lords before him. His blonde hair was cut short and neat. But his armor and eyes were the most striking features of all. The silver armor was properly shined and kept and had the mark of the queen on it signify his membership in her loyal group of knights. His brown eyes on the other hand stared furiously into Gundleaous, going against the calming presence his body position gave off.

"The queen was getting ready to head out towards Powys to see you Lord Gundleaous, but before that we overheard a rumor that you were visiting Lord Owain", The knight voice was filled with authority, "Noticing your royal guard outside we came as soon as possible and were sent out to find you. With all the commotion your cause it was quite easy". Regaining his composure, and wiping the blood from his face, the foxes Lord was quick to turn and look at me as some wild animal,

"This disgusting bastard came charging from the hill and ferociously attacked me. Surely you must have seen it", the knight looked on towards the ginger with an eyebrow raised,

"I believe I did, the boy was screaming for you to stop after you were dragging this girl away, because as Lord Owain put she is 'your type'. The bleeding man froze and Galahad took a step forward, and I noticed both Lords visibly shake with fear, "I've heard of your taste in women Gundleaous, as far as I'm concerned you've had this coming for quite some time",the holy knight closed his eyes and breathed in deep before sheathing his blade, "The queen would like to have a word with you two, she is waiting in your halls Lord Owain". The two quickly scurried away, as did Gundleaus warband. Watching them leave Galahad eyes morphed from hatred to concern when he turned around knelt offering me his hand. Awestruck I took it still speechless and was lifted up. "That took quite some bravery, especially from a field slave", he said while patting my shoulder with his iron coated arm, "If all of your countrymen were able to behave this way I doubt we'd be trying to slit each other's throats for a living", the man gave a heavy sighed but I remained silent, "I am glad I was in the area to save your life for the moment, but I have a feeling Gundleaous will seek to vengance, I would stay cautious around him". With that the knight walked towards the house. I felt Linna run into my side, her tears mixing with the dirt in my cloths. But as I watched the man leave I knew his warning was much more serious than being cautious. Lord Owain would not tolerate a violent slave, by the end of the knight a soldier will be sent to slaughter me.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As night fell Linna and I watched the door to our hut wordlessly, breathing heavy. The queens and her knights had left hours before, taking Lord Owain and Gundleaous with them back to Camelot. I did not know what this meant, and hardly had reason to care. Owain had definitely talked to one of his soldiers before leaving, and order for my sister and I to be killed. There was nothing we could do, we were being watched heavily ever since Galahad walked away, so any chance of escape had vanished. At the moment all we could do was wait and hope it would be quick and painless. Looking down at my sister, who was resting in my lap, a great wave of pity washed over me. This was all my fault, I should have done more to avoid a situation like that. I've been protecting her since I can remember and now she would die because of my actions.

"Brother… do the gods hate us", Linna looked up sorrow in her eyes. The question took me off guard, but with death approaching I couldn't help but think back to all we had to go through. Our home was burnt to the ground, we were cast in a pit of rotting corpse for ten day, and we've been forced into a life of slavery. I wanted to remain strong and tell my sister that the gods don't hate us but at the moment I couldn't help but think that would be a lie.

"I don't know Linna… I don't know", her grip on me increased. Unfortunately I had the sinking feeling that in a matter of minutes we'd find out exactly how the gods viewed us. Silence filled the air after my response, and for a couple minutes we waited in darkness for blades to pierce our skulls. The noiseless room however was suddenly filled when violent collision were heard outside. Linna and I perked our heads up confused. It sounded Like a fight was going on, and the noise continued for a few more seconds before all of sudden vanishing.

"Soldiers?", Linna whispered quietly. I didn't have time to respond as the wooden door burst open revealing two figures. Surprise washed over my face as I realized who the first was, decked in silver armor and bearing the queen's emblem Sir Galahad stood before us, his sword being placed in his scabbard the moment he made eye contact with us. Walking to his side was a new figure wrapped in a brown cloak. He seemed much shorter than his companion and looked far more peasant like. But his weapon said otherwise. The sword by his side was the most beautiful blade I had ever seen.

"Is this them", the cloaked figure spoke in a voice much higher pitched than I would think for a boy. The knight beside him simply nodded while smiling. The hooded man took this signal and knelt down to eye level, "Don't be scared we're here to help", offering a hand to shake the shadow masking the mysterious man's identity lifted, revealing the face of a goddess, "I'm Arturia Pendragon. What is your name". Not even able to concept the situation I was in I gave off a stuttered response,

"D-Derfel Cadarn".

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Drake's POV**

I woke up shocked and breathing deeply. Clutching my chest and looked around the room confused and in terror.

 _What the hell was that?_ Remembering my dreams were a rare occasion within themselves, but the one I just had seemed to be engrave itself into my brain, _It felt so life like, and why did that lady look like Saber?_

"Sir Griffin is everything alright?", looking up I noticed a horrified Ceinwyn, who had almost dropped a plate with what I assume had my breakfast on it. My hands still shaking I breathed in deeply trying to calm myself down from the dream I just had.

"I think so… just a weird dream".

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **It was all just a dream, but what does it mean? Find out as the story progresses because these types of chapters will come up every now and then. After all their how the idea for the story was brought to life.**

 **If you have any constructive criticism or question on the story feel free to review or PM me, and as always sorry for the grammatical mistakes I may have missed.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay time for chapter seven. I hope you guys enjoy, and as always feel free to review or PM if you have any questions or criticism**

 **P.S- Still looking for a beta reader, if anybody's interested please PM**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 7

 **Drake's POV**

"Seriously Ceinwyn I'm fine", I say for the billionth time since my rude awakening. If my current situation was different I would think her nearly obsessive concern with my well being was cute. But, of course, normality was a custom long lost to me, and there was a good chance I may never get equated with the word again. Giving of a silent sigh of self pity, I raised myself off the floor and looked out the dust covered window. The sun was nearing it's peak telling me that I had slept through most of the morning and it was almost the second half of the day.

"... Would you like some breakfast Sir Griffin?", Ceinwyn finally asked presenting to me a plate with what looked like food straight out of a survival kit. Her eyes were stilled filled with concerned.

"Don't you mean lunch", I joked trying to defuse the atmosphere in the room. The strawberry blonde however didn't seem to connect with my sense of humor and tilted her head in confusion.

"I do not understand Sir Griffin, is this not your first meal of the day?", I stared at the girl in silent confusion.

… _I know I'm a bad comedian, but even a two year old would have seen I was attempting a joke. What kind of childhood did Ceinwyn have._

"Are you not hungry Sir Griffin? Or is the food not to your liking, I will try to find a more suitable meal but this was all I could fine at the moment", self disappointment filled her voice and she moved to search for more food.

"Wait", the maid froze in her tracks, while I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly, "I didn't mean to criticize the food or anything, I just made a bad joke. The maid looked on confused, "I guess I'm still out of it. I had a really vivid nightmare while sleeping", the maid seemed to relaxes at this explanation.

"That would make sense, with all the shocking events that you've been through it's only natural that your subconscious mind would present similar situations in your dreams… would you like to discuss it", I looked on at the maid, I wasn't one to talk about my inner feelings or dreams with people. Especially with a person I still barely knew.

 _Wait._ Looking around the room I noticed the absence of Saber. This fact alone seemed to fill me with an unknown sense of fear, like somebody just took away my kevlar vest.

"Where's Saber?"

"Right here Master", appearing from thin air, literally, Saber manifested herself in the room. An entrance that caused me to jump with shock. "Sorry Master", Saber began giggling, "I do not believe I've explained a Servant's ability to go into astral form. I slowly nodded still trying grasp that a woman just appeared instantly before me. The knight opened her mouth to speak but Ceinwyn beat her to the explanation,

"It's a form that all Servants possess. It allows them to go undetected by other classes and civilians alike. Of course Servants will normally inform their Master before going in and out of the astral", the maid eyes locked onto Saber's with annoyance. This reaction only caused Saber smile to enlarge with mischief.

"My apologies Ceinwyn, after patrolling the surrounding woods and finding no other trace of enemy Servants I decided it would be best for me to choose astral form. We wouldn't want to inform the enemy of our position after all". Looking at Saber so cheerful, reminded me of her appearance in my dream, I opened my mouth to asked about it, but just before I was about to asked I stopped.

 _Ceinwyn right, the dream was probably caused by all the stress of the night before. Besides we have more important things to talk about._

"That's a pretty cool function Saber, it's nice to know that you won't have to be out in the open. I'm no expert on magic or the Holy Grail War, but having a girl in a suit of armor follow me around might attract some unwanted attention", Sabers playful smiles never leaves her face, but she nods in understanding, "Speaking of which", I looked over to Ceinwyn whose still wearing her maids out fit which is still tattered from the fight with dried blood covering the left sleeve, "We got to get some new clothes". As if noticing her own outfit for the first time, Ceinwyn blushes and tries to dust it off to no avail,

"I can see how this attire… may be a little out of the ordinary for normal civilians".

 _A little? Not even two seconds in public and we'd have a swarm of people asking why the girl next to me was wearing a maid outfit covered in blood,_ I shake my head to banish that mental imagine. That thought was way to weird to continue thinking about,

"Unfortunately there are no spare clothes in this safe house… and going back to the mansion is far too dangerous"

"So what are we gonna do? we can't stay here the whole time… can we?", Ceinwyn and Saber shake there head almost simultaneously.

"While this location is safe for now Master we cannot assume it will stay that way. We can't simply avoid the war until we see fit to participate, sooner or later it will come to us. It is better we gather information on our enemy now, then have them attacked us unprepared", I give off a sigh of annoyance. She was right, despite every fiber of my being screaming for me to stay away from danger, there was no hiding from what I got myself into. The second I was blasted from that bed, my life is gonna be on the line until this thing ends. As if sensing my discomfort Saber placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder,

"Do not worry Master, I will be by your side this whole time. No harm shall come to you"

 _Except when you leave to fight a super power warrior, and Ceinwyn and I are left with a guy who can rip me apart with shadows._ With a low cough the maid interrupts my train of thought and I feel Saber's hand quickly detach from my shoulder.

"As far as clothing goes, I believe we may purchase some with this", The maid revealed the same cash she had earlier. Some of it was unusable do to large amounts of blood soaked into the paper, but more then enough was clean for us to buy new outfits, "If Saber transform to astral mode we can travel to the outskirts of London undetected. We are about an hour and half from the city, but we will still have plenty of time for us to buy clothes".

"Don't you mean me?", Ceinwyn looks up surprised but I continue, "I appreciate all your willing to do for me, but I think I'll be arrested if you're seen in the city with me wearing that. Hell, I'm already gonna get strange looks for being in my night clothes". The maid seems taken back by my explanation,

"You need protection though Sir Griffin, I cannot let anything happen to yo-"

"Do not fear Ceinwyn, I will be right by him the entire time", the maids continued to look on uncomfortable, but eventually her sense of duty gave into logic.

"Very well I will lead you to the outskirts of the city", she then sends an intense glare towards Saber, "No harm is to come to Sir Griffin in my absence. Understood". Meeting the glare Saber responds smiling.

"Understood"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The walked was filled with silence from the very beginning to the end. Ceinwyn suggested that Saber go astral early on, which left the maid and I on our own. Every once in awhile Ceinwyn would speak up to tell me we were changing directions, but beside that no words were said for over ninety minutes. It's not that I didn't want to talk, I very much did. I wanted to find out more about magi and the war, it was just dawning on me now that, according the Ceinwyn, I could use magic and I should probably learn how to use this ability when am participating in a war with other magic users. However, the maid seemed relatively upset for some odd reason or another, and I didn't want to force a conversation. I decided I would just ask her about it later.

"Were here", I looked up past the strawberry blonde. True to her word we were in fact 'here', and the sight was astonishing. With all the emotions I had built up on the flight over here I wasn't able to take in the beauty of the city itself. But now, even with my life in danger, I couldn't help but take it all in. London seemed like a combination of the modern era and the past. Even from this distance I could make out the 18th century structures that stood out from the newly built skyscraper, yet fit in perfectly. I've visited other cities before, New York, Chicago, and D.C, but London was entirely different.

 _Your mood has dramatically changed in the positive direction Master. Forgive my curiosity, but what has caused your current behavior,_ I nearly jump to the stratosphere when I hear Saber's voice inside my head, an action that does not go unnoticed by Ceinwyn.

"Saber?", materializing in front of us, the swords women greets me with a joyous smile. Ceinwyn on the other hand seems much more cautious.

"Do you sense a Servant nearby", giving off a small laugh Saber shakes her head,

"My apologies Ceinwyn I did not seem me to scare you. It seems I forgot to mention to Master the mental link we share, and as a consequence he was a little startled when I communicated to him telepathically", Ceinwyn seems to accept this response, but stays on guard.

"Telepathically? Wait does this mean you can read my mind?", My head soon goes into a full lockdown. I am a guy afterall and the thought of having a beautiful girl have full access to my brain is embarrassing on a whole new level.

"Only emotions and what you choose to send me", I feel myself instantly calm down. Saber raises an eyebrow in amusement, but decides not to delve deeper into my question, "That being said I am quite curious to what has you so excited"

"Oh it's nothing really. This is my first time seeing London in it's full glory and I thought it looked cool", not even waiting for me to finish my sentence Saber turns around towards the city. I cannot see her expression, but, like her, I feel the emotions. The city represents something in her, shock, longing, sadness, and for a brief moment I felt her happiness. It was true happiness, almost as if the joy and loving personality she had up until this one moment has all been an act. I know Saber hasn't told us who she is but without a doubt this city has been in her life. "... Is everything okay Saber?"

"Yes", without hesitation the knight answered turning around revealing a neutral face, "It seems this city has many shops, we will have no problem finding one that will provide you two with civilian clothing".

"... Alright", I say, confused over Saber's sudden change in emotion, "I guess we should head down there", my Servant gives a sharp nod before vanishing into astral form, "Do you have any request on what you want Ceinwyn?", the maid, avoiding my question entirely, walks up towards me with a serious expression.

"If anything is to happen I will rush to your side immediately Sir Griffin", before I have time to respond Ceinwyn grasp my arm and places something in my hand, looking down I notice it's one of her daggers, vibrating against my skin gently with a light green glow. Immediately I try to give it back to Ceinwyn. I've never used a weapon in my entire life, I'd probably end up causing more harm to myself then my enemy if I had to use it,

 _Take the knife,_ I hear Saber's voice, it seems she sensed my discomfort with the weapon, _It is better to be safe than sorry._ Sighing I look back down at the knife and reluctantly place the piece of steel in my pocket,

"I'll be back in no time Ceinwyn, I promise nothing bad will happen", beginning my descent down towards the outskirts of London, I turn my head around briefly to see the maid knee down with her hands clasped together. It seems she going to wait in that position until I return. Taking a deep breath I return my eyes forward

 _I hope nothing bad will happen_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finding a clothing store was surprisingly easy, and I did not have to travel to far into the city to find one. This was probably a good thing because it meant I could get back to Ceinwyn sooner, but a part of me felt disappointed because I wanted to see more of what London had to offer. Nevertheless I went into the first store I could that had mannequins showing of the latest fashion trends. Of course when I entered the store, the clothes began to appear more normal. Picking mine out were quite easy, I just went and grabbed a dark blue t shirt with some khaki shorts, Ceinwyn on the other hand was proving to be more difficult,

 _Do you think she'd like this?_ I asked my Servant knowing full well I'd receive the same answer I got from her the last three times I asked.

 _You really are struggling to grasp the concept of astral form Master. All my senses are taken away, including sight. But judging from the emotions you are displaying I would advise taking a look elsewhere._

 _You're probably right,_ giving off a sigh of defeat I walk away from the neon pink and green shirts I was just looking through

 _If I may give my opinion Master I would just go with the most normal attire for a girl this age. You yourself said the plan was to blend in with the normal population._ Blushing at my own stupidity I rub the back of my neck.

 _That's probably a good idea_ , Looking around I notice girls from all over the store wearing somewhat similar attire, although I'd be shot if I ever said that aloud. For the most part they wore mini skirts and tank tops with t shirts over them. When picturing Ceinwyn in that clothing the blush on my face only increased, and action Saber picked up on

 _Oh my. What type of thoughts are going through your head?_ Her voice was filled with amusement but also had a hint of anger. Maybe thinking about cute girls in front of other cute girls isn't such a good idea

 _It's nothing like that! I just finally found out the outfit to get Ceinwyn._ Rushing towards the girls section I quickly grab some black mini skirts and white tank tops, then head over to pick up a pink t-shirt. While grabbing I also catch sight of a some dark blue t-shirts. For some reason I think of Saber and her emotions towards this city and an idea begins forming in my head. Hesitating for just a moment I grab the extra shirt and head towards the check out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Are their any other Servants nearby Saber?_

 _I do not sense any Master. Why?_ A slight blush creeps onto my face but I continue with my plan.

 _I just want to talk to you face to face for a sec._ In an instant the knight stands before me, and I learn quickly that these changing rooms were simply not built for two people. Saber was only a half a foot from me, and her battle skirt was hitting my legs.

"What is it Master?", A part of me admires the Servant for not being phased by the situation we're in, but a larger part wants me to answer the question as quickly as possible to get out of this ever shrinking room. Awkwardly pulling out my arm I reveal to Saber a mini skirt and the same blue t-shirt I took earlier.

"I thought you might wants some clothes as well, after all it will be pretty obvious that something's up if a girl in a suit of armors walking around the streets of London", I give of an awkward laugh, but Saber only eyes me suspiciously.

"Ceinwyn has made it quite clear that I should remain in astral for when in a public area. I do not require such clothing", I give off a sigh of defeat and neither of us talk for what seems like hours.

"Listen Saber, I didn't want to pry, but I felt all your emotions when you looked at the city", the knights eyes immediately shot down in disappointment before I even finish my sentence.

"Forgive me Master, I will try to keep my personal feelings in check from now on"

"... Saber you're allowed to have feelings, the only reason I brought any of it up is because I thought you might want to wears those clothes to look around the city with me. I know you don't want Ceinwyn and I to know who you are, but it's clear this city means something to you and I feel you should be allowed to act on those feelings", Saber's head tilts back upwards, and I'm met with a smile that sets my heart racing.

"Thank you Master, I would love to explore some of the city with you", my face quickly becoming more and more red I turn my head and make towards the door, but when I grab the knob I remember one more thing,

"Saber can you call me by my name instead of Master",, one of her eyebrows raise in curiousity.

"Whatever you wish… Drake", I smile

 _That feels much better_

"... I believe that it is inappropriate for men to watch women change in this time. Could it be my Master is perverted", her voice is filled with mischief, but it only cause me to rush out of the closest size room blushing.

"I thought we'd agreed I'd be Drake".

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where would you like to head first Ma- Drake?", Saber asked while looking down at her new attire. She was able to pull of the look incredibly well and her natural beauty has already turned a few heads since we left the store.

"I don't know… we can't explore to long because I don't want to worry Ceinwyn. Just go where it feels right". I almost slap my head do to my own stupidity, " _Where it feels right" what kind of idiot am I, she's a hero who probably hasn't seen this city hundreds of years._

"Very well", not even second guessing my response Saber grabs my hand and starts dragging me through the streets. Her pace is fast, but nothing that over exhaust my lungs. What astonishes me the most is the turns she is making. Every couple blocks or even feet, the Servant makes a sharp turn in an odd direction, leading us to do complete U-turns through some lanes of traffic.

 _So much for being incognito,_ I thought as car horns blaired. My adventure through the crowded streets continues on for a good five minutes, but just as I begin to get comfortable with being dragged around Saber suddenly stops. My inertia almost causes me to fly forward but luckily I regain my balance. Looking around I'm surprised by the sudden emptiness of our current location. One moment we're making our way through crowds of people, and now were back on on the outskirts of the city.

"How far did we g-", I'm suddenly stopped when I see Saber looking directly ahead towards the heart of London. A small smile is on her face, and her eyes looked lost in memories,

"Do you see it Drake?", I look forwards but see nothing but building a few yards away, "the battlefield it's so peaceful right now, it's like I was never here"

"Saber?", snapping out of her trance the knight looks at me still smiling,

"It's nothing. Just an remembering an old forgotten town that was in the wrong place at the wrong time…", we both stare a head in, an awkward silence falling between us,

"An old forgotten town? Sounds intriguing, London must have been different when you were here"

"You could say that", the Servant chuckled, "I only entered this city once… and the circumstances were quite similar to what I find myself in now", it takes me a moment to put two and two together, but I frown when I do,

"For war", she nods still looking forwards,

"...What do you think the most important factor to winning a war is", countless ideas run through my mind at once numbers, strategy, resource. Anyone I think would be a respectable choice, but I don't say anything. For some odd reason I don't think Saber is looking for any answer I could give at the moment. Realizing that I wasn't going to reply, Saber sighs and continued looking forward.

"Maybe the answer will dawn upon you some day. When it does please inform me, I would like to hear it". We stand in silence for a few more seconds, but eventually my Servant breaks the tension, "Shall we head back Drake, your maid already distrust m-", her voice all of sudden comes to a stop and with no warning Saber is suddenly engulfed in a flash of bright light, I see her sword quickly form in her hands, and her armor replaces the clothes I just bought, "Do not move from the sport you are in Drake, no matter what happens nexts your area to stay where you are unless I instruct other wise, do you understand", it wasn't a question and I could tell immediately from the voice. It was a voice that had been through countless battles, a voice that command hundreds of troops when in the thick of battle , a voice used for war. Shocked and frighten by the sudden change in personality I froze, moving only my eyes I followed Saber's glared. Standing maybe one hundred yards from us stood a man on top of a small building. I couldn't make out much detail from this distance, but in his hand I could see what was undoubtedly a bow, that began glow brighter and brighter in a white blinding light. Closing my eyes from the harsh rays, I heard Saber only whisper one word,

"Archer".

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Third Person POV**

A little more than three miles away, Ceinwyn remained kneeling on top of the hill Drake had left her on. It had been well over two hours since the boy had said he'd be "right back", and the maid eyes were growing in concern and confusion.

 _What if he was killed by Assassin? Or another Master snuck up on him?,_ The maids mind raced with these unpleasant thoughts, but no matter how hard she tried she could not stop producing them, … _What if Saber betrayed him?,_ Her concern eyes switched to hatred. Ever since her summoning Ceinwyn had been uneasy of the swordswomen, even when she started acting more friendly towards her and Drake. In fact, whenever the Servant offered Drake help or support the maid grew… jealous.

 _I am Sir Griffin's servant not her,_ she rose from her kneeled position with new found determination, _even if I defy his order it is my duty to ensure his protection. I do not care about my outfit or my wounds. If need be I will search the planet to find him._ Walking towards London the maid reached into her pouched and kept three daggers locked in her hand.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Archer! Looks like we're finally going to see an actual fight between Servants in this fanfics. I'm sorry if I did a bad job portraying London, I did some research on the city before writing the chapter but I'm sure I screwed the description up completely. That being said stay tune for the next chapter in two weeks.**

 **Remember all constructive criticisms and questions are encouraged and welcome. Please comment or PM if you have any.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay so I've been pretty swamped with work this month trying to gain some extra cash to go to college, but that will not deter me from keeping up with my two week schedule. However, this chapter proved to be a lot more difficult to write, and despite reading through it countless times I didn't know what I could do to improve it. This is why I'm still looking for a beta reader, not only do I want somebody to help check my grammar, but also shoot around ideas for how I can get scenes to flow better.**

 **As always please review and comment, and most importantly enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 8

 **Drake's POV**

The burning light engulfed the entire building, it's blinding rays spreading quickly. As it grew in size, it shined brighter and brighter covering the entire area in an ominous white light. Even with my eyelids shut I could feel the intensity of the rays burning my retinas. I wanted to scream out in pain, but just as quickly as the light appeared it vanished taking with it all the harm it brought. However, just as I peel my eyelids open I was met with another intense, albeit briefer, flash of light, as a sharp ring filled the air. Saber's sword was mere inches from my eyes, and was twisted in such a way that I was staring at the broad side.

"Is it not enough that you have risked the lives of the local civilians, but your first attack is on my Master? You do nothing but prove the cowardice of your class Archer"

 _On my Master?,_ It doesn't take me long to realize that the long sword was positioned in such a way to block a projectile, _He's going after me!_ I have no time to worry about this haunting news for with inhuman speed my Servants brings up her weapon and I see two quick flashes of light appear in succession, the first aimed at Saber's chest and the nexts my head. In an instance my eyes lock onto the building my attacker had presented himself on, but he proves to no longer be there.

 _He's left that area ever since his initial attack Master. He moves buildings after each arrow,_ Saber's eyes have continually scanned the battlefield while I was blinded and confused, as two more sparks of lights are produced by the impact of the two weapons I follow the knight's eyes as she turns her head in the direction the projectiles came. I can only catch a glimpse but I spot a the enemy Servant as he vanishes from another building. He has cut the distance between us down with each shot, and while he is still far away I can see a glimpse of what appears to be some form of leather and bronze armor atop a man with olive colored skin. Before I can make out more details three more sparks appear mere feet from my body, all these shots were targeted for me.

"Coward is such an ugly word wielder of the blade, and one that should not be used in the presence of a man such as myself", the voice is quickly lost to the wind, and appears to be coming from multiple directions at once as sparks once appear to fly forth around me, "I risked no one lives but those who have already sealed their fate". With an almost animalistic nature Saber growls in disapproval as she is forced to stay on the defensive and block more and more of Archer's arrows. They appear to be increasing in number, and while Saber is still able to block them with ease, I can sense that she finds there is more to his attack then he's letting on. I feel helpless as I am forced to let Saber fight this man alone, while also carrying the burden of protecting me.

 _Where the hell is he?,_ I think as Saber begins circling around me. The arrows are now coming towards us from all direction at incredible speed, the gap between each arrow is shortening _not that_ _it really matter where he is... wait!_

 _Please refrain from any unnecessary thoughts Master, I must remain focus on protecting you,_ in my sudden realization of what Archer was doing I accidentally let my thought travel through our mental connection

 _Saber he's getting closer!,_ with a quick tug I'm suddenly thrown side ways as a hissing noise travels right next to my ear.

 _I'm well aware of that Master,_ the knight responds with slight annoyance while releasing her grip from my arm and deflecting more oncoming projectile

 _I mean he's getting close enough,_ I feel Saber's brief confusion but continue anyway, _Were on the outskirts of the city, and wide open for attacks. Since he uses a bow he is able to position himself, just close enough to avoid the range of your sword, but also fire upon us with maximum efficiency._ Saber does not respond, and for a moment I find my entire thought process may have been stupid, after all Saber is far more knowledgeable when in come to combat then me. Unexpectedly though a sudden wave of pride flows through Saber,

 _Very well done Drake! In my distraction to locate Archer's nexts position to attack, you have deduced his strategy,_ there is no time for me to blush at the compliment as in a matter of seconds I am lifted over my servants shoulder and she dashes towards the city,

 _Saber what are you doing?!,_ I asked panic as Saber turns her body mid sprint to cut down an incoming arrow,

 _Finding a more favorable battleground,_ she almost sounds amused at my sudden shock at being accelerated to super human speed, of course this attitude is more calming than the anger she felt when having to stay in one spot, allowing Archer to do as he pleased. With each sharp turn the arrows following us shorten and for the moment we are soon met with none at all,

 _But what about the people in the city?,_ with a sudden decrease in velocity Saber had come to a complete stop. I look around nervously for any sign of are attacker, and while I do not spot him just yet I notice an unusual silence on the street we are on, Saber?

 _Do not worry Drake this location is only temporary, I've chosen a street with the fewest in habitants that will allow us to transition to an environment where we hold the advantage._

 _That's all well and good Saber but this streets not gonna stay vacant-,_ imbedding her sword straight into the ground the knight interrupts me by using her sword to cut clean through a manhole. My nostrils are suddenly assaulted by a putrid odor, _Saber you can't be serious?_ The servant gives no reply as I am suddenly picked up bridal style and she jumps down into the sewers. I look at her ready to complain, but from the corner of my eye I see a flash of light travel past were we just stood.

 _In battle you must never question your superior Drake,_ Saber's metal boots make contact with the "Water" below and I can only find myself nodding.

 _She's like an entirely different person now,_ the blonde knight continue dragging me into the sewer but only roughly one-hundred feet from where we entered, _Why are we here?_

 _Look around Master, you said yourself that environments were a key factor when fighting an opponent such as Archer. I merely followed that advice to find a place that will give me the opportunity to use my close quarter combat ability to it's full use._

… _I guess I did say something like that,_ looking around I can't help but admire the tactical genius of this simple location, even if the smell was horrid. There was only one way for Archer to enter and standing between the manhole opening and me was Saber. If the man was to come after us Saber could easily block any arrows coming our way, and not have to worry about Archer flanking us. I guess the only thing now was to wait and see what his next move is, _Do you thin-,_ my questions is answer before I am able to finish as a silent splash of water signals the entrance of another being into our unkept battle field.

"And you have the audacity to call me the coward after running away like a frighten bitch", the man is illuminated by the only light down here, and he makes no move to leave the sun's ray. With him only a few meters away I am know able to see the man in great detail. Despite how weird this is to think, the first thing I couldn't help but realize was how handsome the man before me was. His olive skin was the definition of perfection with no blemishes or scars insight. The hair atop his head was blackened and curled untouched around his head stopping above the eyebrows. Wearing what looked like a mixture of bronze and leather armor his outfit seemed quite tamed given his eccentric presence gave off, the only notable feature being a rising sun on his chest plate.

"I am not the man who initiated combat with a surprise attack with civilians in the area", Saber shot back, the grip on her sword tightening as she positioned herself in an attack stance.

"So would you rather have us scurry around in the filth like rodents", Archer shakes his head disappointed, "Very well if that is what you wish", the bowman's weapons materialize in his hands, and he pulls back the string an arrow magically notching itself in place, "Then I shall grant you your wish". Saber waste absolutely no time initiating her own attack, the second he knocked his bow the knight sprinted towards him, hoping to fight the Archer in her area of expertise. But halfway to her target, Archer released his arrow and Saber had to swing her own weapon up to deflect it. A sharp noise echoes off the sewers walls and for a moment there was silence, until the initial sound was joined by hundreds of more. Archer fire rate was highly impressive, and while Saber was making progress towards the man, his rapid burgage had slowed her advance to a mere crawl. I, myself, found myself unable to take my eyes of the incredible display of Saber's rapid movements with her sword, despite the intense pain I felt inside my eyes as sparks flew from every time the two metals collide. I could feel the power coming off each arrow as it was shattered against Saber's sword causing water rippled away from the impact area. Even with all this action going on I couldn't help but notice Archer's position. Were as he moved spots after each shot in his initial attack, now he remained under the lone beam of sun as if his feet were rooted into the cementant.

 _Maybe this was the right area after all,_ as if wanting to prove me right away, Saber had managed to close the distance between her and Archer. With her long sword mere feet from his location I saw a waver in the man's confident grin. This filled me with great confusion though, _why doesn't he just move? He's already proven how quick he is._ Not even bothering to respond I see Saber bring up her sword, ready to confront the archer in close quarter combat, refusing to move, the curly haired man brings up his bow in defense, a scowl plastered all over his face. Even knowing that boths these weapons posses magical property I couldn't even begin to understand, I couldn't help but doubt that Archer's wooden bow would hold up to Saber's iron blade. Picture of Archer's weapon shattering as the long sword sliced through his shoulder already filled my mind, and despite my conscious telling me other wise, it was a welcomed imagine. However, just before the to tools of destruction made contact, a new imagined emerged from the manhole above. Shooting down at breathtaking speed I was able to make out what appeared to be a glowing blue bird. It was no bigger than a robin, and it's sudden appearance confused me to know end. But before my mind could even begin to process what it was doing here, the bird made its way between the wood and iron and began blinking in it's neon blue color rapidly. Neither Servant seem to notice the birds introduction, until in a blinding flash of blue fire enveloping them both.

"SABER", I screamed as my servant jump back from the flames. She appeared unharmed from the fire evident by her frustrated frown,

"I am fine Master. That attack was far to weak to have been used by a Servant"

 _To weak?_ I thought as the blue flames began diminishing and the leftover smoke traveled up into the streets above.

"Must you be the most disrespectful and idiotic Servant on the planet Archer, "As the smoke cleared I was able to see two figures appear in Archer's previous spot. One was the bowman himself, but the other was a far shorter human. Appearing no taller than five four, the kid before me clearly did not want to be ankle deep in sewer water, "You know what don't bother answer that, I'm sure your response will be just as stupid as your decision to follow these buggers into the bloody sewer", the boy's voice escalated in volume greater as the seconds past. His Servant did not appear to be getting the message and gave off a puff of disprovement. Saber's confusion of this man's sudden introductions only appeared to last a millisecond as she lifted her sword towards him,

"State your name Master of Archer, I would like to know who it was that initiated this foolish conflict", as if realizing our presence for the first time, the small boy locked eyes with Saber and one of his one of his eyebrows raised in interest. When he gaze finally found me however, he took one look and scowled disapproval,

"I'm sorry Saber, but I do not speak to commoners", he began in a voice sounding anything but apologetic, "If you must know though, Archer here is the one who decided to attack you. Despite my direct order not to", I couldn't be sure but I'm pretty sure Archer rolled his eyes in response, " Now run along and play with the rats peasants, my Servant and I have much more important matters to attend to", Saber, not liking the reply she received, dashed forward Sword raised.

"This is not over Archer", she demanded, but just like before Archer knocked an arrow that blinded the entire underground tunnel in a harsh bright light. Within seconds I heard the familiar ding of Saber blocking the projectile, and by the time I felt comfortable enough to open my eyes i was met with the sight of Saber looking angrily up towards the street, with no other human beings or Servants in sight. Dusting myself, I remained far back from where Archer once stood. I remained frozen in that spot for a couple seconds before I heard the light splashes of water appear directly behind me. Turning around, I was met with the sight of nothingness, but with a slight tilt of my head downwards I saw the source of the noise. It was a small mouse swimming towards me in the disquieting water. Something was off about this rodent however, it wasn't the normal color of a mouse, in fact in looked kinda blue. Almost the same shade as the bird that… blew up. As if reacting to my thoughts the mouse began to blink in its slight neon color.

"SABER", the servant looked back confused before her eyes met the small animal, and a realization appeared all over her face. She turned to face me, but even with her superhuman abilities I didn't think she could reach me on time. Waiting for the creature to erupt into flames my eyes were met with another glowing color, this one a small green streak flying rapidly through the darkness. And instead on my squeal of agony the mouse gave one of his own as the green projectile boarded it's way into his flesh, causing the blue light to disappear,

"SIR GRIFFIN",

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Third POV**

Ceinwyn did not like the stares she was receiving from the citizens of London. They were filled with confusion, shock, and terror. But even still she did not let the thoughts of these commoner deter her from her missions,

 _I will find you Sir Griffin,_ this had been the only thought on the maids mind for the past thirty minutes as she searched tirelessly for Drake and Saber. Going off the impression that they might still be trying to find clothes, the maid entered many different stores, a lot of which escorted her right back out after getting one good look at her ripped and dirty attire. One store employee even stated that bums weren't allowed inside and demanded she leave. None of this seem to bother Ceinwyn though, and she kept up her search.

Looking up towards the sky, the young maid could tell that there were only a few precious hours of daylight left, and once darkness came the danger of the war would increase dramatically. This only increased the poor girl's concern as she began sprinting few the streets. Shoving her way through everybody, earning even more disturbed stares as a few people realized that her clothes were covered in blood not dirt. The strawberry blonde was about to start yelling for her master, even though she knew it risked attracting unnecessary attention to her location, but of course her attire had already confirmed that. Mid stride Ceinwyn all of a sudden came to complete stop as a firmed hand griped her shoulded. Her immediate responses was to try to wiggle out, but it proved ineffective. Turning to meet the man who halted her search and rescue mission, Ceinwyn was met with the sight of a police officer,

"I got her", the man spoke into his radio, before smiling at Ceinwyn with pity and reassurance, " You're really quite quick on your feet young lady, but don't worry I'm only here to help". As if not hearing the man at all the maid continued struggling against his grip. This resulted in a small crowd forming around the two as people were shocked to see a policemen subduing a girl in a maids uniform covered in blood. Judging by each of the pedestrians reacting it was not a common sight. The officer, becoming increasingly uncomfortable by the situations he found himself in, tried to to address the crowd, "Everything is all right people. I just need to bring her into the station to make sure she's okay"

"Holy shit is that the girl dressed as a maid running through the city!"

"I thought people were making her up"

"Is that blood all over her shoulder", much to the officers misfortunate the crowd began pulling out there phone to take pictures. He tried to gesture to everyone that they had to put down their camera, but halfway through he felt a sharp pain in his groan. Ceinwyn, growing tired of this man delaying her investigation to find Drake, decided to take matters into her own hands… or feet. Trying to subdue her captor, Ceinwyn had kicked the officer as hard as she could in his area below the belt. The force behind her kick was enough to make the officer go down, along with earning gasp from the small crowd. As his arm left her shoulder, the maid was about to take off running, but just as she began her first stride the whole ground began to shake. Ceinwyn remained upright, but many people in the crowd lost their balance. It felt like a mini earthquake, only the aftershocks were coming rapidly one after another. The entire street continued to vibrate, leaving many citizens searching for cover. Ceinwyn, herself looked around confused for a moment, until from the corner of her eyes she spotted quick flashes of lights coming from a storm drain. Putting two to two together relatively fast Ceinwyn knew there was only one thing that could cause such an event like this,

 _I'm coming Master Griffin!,_ The maid looked around the street quickly for a way to get underground, and a few feet away she spotted her entrance. Maneuvering her way through small crowd of people, curled up on the street with lightning speed the maid quickly made her way to a manhole, and while reinforcing her arms she was able to grasp the cold metal and lift it from it's fixed position. Wasting no time, not even to address the little boy whose mouth was agape after watching a petite girl lift a solid cylinder of metal, the maid jumped into the darkness below as the earth continued to shake.

The strawberry blonde didn't have to second guess herself in the direction she had to travel, for the brief flashes of light were a beacon to where the fight was centered. Her legs taking on a green glow, the maid quickly ran through the sewer water her blood and dust covered outfit now being joined by a lair of crap filled water. The maid hardly cared as expected and her mind was trained onto the idea of Drake being in trouble. Dashing through one final turn Ceinwyn nearly fell as she was blinded by an unnatural light, that lasted many times longer than the short flashes before. It took everything in the maids power not to collapse from the sudden assault of violent rays, but by the time the maid open her eyes however she was met with a much delighted sight. Drake, while covered in a putrid substance, seemed unharmed, and even though she felt anger at his Servant for putting her Master at risk, she ran towards him relieved. That was until he yelled out in terror,

"SABER", wasting no time at all Ceinwyn looked around for any signs of danger, but was met with the sight of darkness, that is until she saw a light blue mouse blinking. With the reaction of an elite soldier the maid quickly pulled out at shot one of her many throwing knifes. Even in the low light her aim was impressive, and it skewered the rodents body, the knife traveling all the way through and actually embedding the small animal into the concrete beneath it, as the blue colored faded with it's life force.

"SIR GRIFFIN", the maid cried out in joy and relief as she dashed towards the boy who looked up shocked and confused. Surprised by the girl's sudden appearance he was knocked back into the water as she threw her arms around him. Despite only have just met the the boy in persons yesterday, despite this form of physical contact going against the Aelle colde, and despite her anger towards Saber for putting her Master in such a dangerous environment without her, the maid felt nothing but happiness that the boy was safe.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **As you could probably tell fight scenes aren't exactly my strong suit, so, again, if anybody wants to help throw some ideas around with me and help make this story the best it can be please PM me. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcomed and encouraged!**

 **See you guys next time!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Announcement!**

 **Okay so I'm heading to college this Saturday, so unfortunately I'm going to have to put this story on a temporary hiatus while I focus on school work. This means that the two week updates probably won't continue until I return home in late November for winter break. But, who know's, I may be able to balance school and my love for writing this story and produce a few more chapters before then.**

 **In the meantime this will give me time to find a beta reader. If your interested in the role please PM me.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 9

 **Third POV**

"You went against a direct order!", a small boy screamed, his voice echoing off the plain dry walls of a run down apartment, a building that certainly did not match the majestic quality of the two individuals inside it. "Did I not tell you to go scout out the enemy Servant! **Scout**! Are you so idiotic that you do not even understand the concept of such a simple word". Pinching the bridge of his nose the youngman brought his head down in annoyance. His Servant on the other hand simply rolled his eyes unamused by the child's outburst, "Instead I had to save your arse and fight in the Godforsaken sewers. We didn't even learn anything of importance about Saber or her identity"

"Calm yourself Isaac-"

"MASTER", Isaac yelled, his voice cracking mid scream. Archer, taking a deep breath waited a couple seconds then continued.

"Alright, calm yourself **Master**! I simply saw an opening and took it. Did you forget this is war, every opportunity must be capitalized on", the Servant began walking around the unkempt room, and locked eyes with a growing area of mole on the wall, "The real reason to be upset is that I am forced to reside in such a degrading shack", Isaac gave off a low growl in response, but Archer didn't seem to notice, "You that your family is of great importance in this modern world. Surely you should live in a home reflecting that imagine, be it temporary or not", at the mention of the word family Isaac's hands clenched into fist and they began to tremble with rage. If the man before him wasn't a Heroic Spirit, the boy would not hesitate to overlook his scrawny frame and dignified upbringing, and hit the man before him square in the jaw. But unfortunately for him, and for the sake of his family, he was going to have to put up with this man's disrespectful attitude. That being said, it would diminish his status as a mage if Isaac aloud his Servant to continue speaking to him this way,

"Forgive me Archer it was rude of me to direct your decision to engage Saber", the Servant raised an eyebrow confused of the sudden change in attitude, "after all you became a hero for mastering the way of dishonorable combat", the olive skins man's eyes shot widen in frustration and rage as his Master walked into an adjacent room smirking.

"I killed the greatest warrior this planet has ever known, it be wise not to forget that **Master** ".

"How could I, it's your greatest and only accomplishment", and with that last remark Isaac closed the door separating him from his Servant. Who was left staring angrily at the spot his Master once occupied.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Drake's POV**

 _I'm so freaking useless,_ I thought for the billionth time as I continued walking through this damn forest. It has been a couple hours since the fight below the city, and once again I was being surrounded by darkness as the moon quickly rose in the sky. Ceinwyn had never left my side since we exited the sewer, and even when we were in a crowded area she was checking me for any external wounds. Truth be told I'm surprised nobody called the police on us, two teenagers covered in shit walking through London is not an everyday occurrence, especially when one of them is dressed as a maid, _at least we got some real clothes out of this whole mess_. Looking down at the bag containing our new attire, the familiar feeling of depression appears again, _I guess that's all I've done to help so far. Be a freaking delivery boy who has to be continually rescued._ Deep in thought I barely notice that Ceinwyn has raised my right arm and began feeling around for any bruises or cuts… again.

"Do you feel any pain when I press down here Sir Griffin"

"Ceinwyn"

"Perhaps the wounds are internal. Please remove your shirt so I can check", the maid voice is increasingly panicked. At this point it's like she wants to find something wrong,

"Ceinwyn",

"Do you feel any headache, or muscles soreness. Some magic wi-",

"CEINWYN", for the first time since she began her consecutive check ups the maid excited her trance, only for her to look even more worried and panicked.

"Do you feel ill Sir Griffin, you must tell me the area on the body that is causing pain"

"I'M FINE", usually my voice gentle when the maid gets this way, but now it comes out harsh, and it definitely shows by the maid shocked reaction, although it doesn't stop my rant, "You've checked my right arm five times now and asked about my health seven. If there was something wrong with **MY** body don't you think I would be the first to know", my breathing becomes hard when I finish, and the maid before me takes a step back and she looks down, pink hair covering her eyes,

"I am sorry for my annoyance Master Griffin, I will refrain some such behavior that displeases you", I should feel guilt for the way I must be making Ceinwyn feel, but I'm only faced with more annoyance and depression. Ever since the fight in the sewer I've just wanted to be alone,

"Whatever", and with that I began marching off leaving a good five feet between me and the only other person out here, who follows along obediently.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Third POV**

Saber had been feeling her Master's uneasniess and and self pity ever since Ceinwyn demanded she take Astral form for their return trip. However, one would not need a mental connection with the young man to know how he felt, to say he was doing a poor job of hiding it would be a colossal understatement. His sudden outburst towards his maid, and his thoughts of uselessness were continued until they returned back towards the safe house. Being the first to enter, Drake quickly walked over to the farthest corner of the cabin and sat down in the lone chair avoiding eye contact with Ceinwyn the entire time. If Saber was in her physical form she would no doubt huff is displeasure. This type of childness behavior was never tolerated in her time especially among warriors in battle, but despite the urge to go over to her Master and scold him on his attitude, the swordswomen only felt her own form of pity towards the boy. His reason for all this self hatred were coming from the fact that he felt like a burden towards her and Ceinwyn. Drake was angry at his own limitation not to be able to to help fight off the enemy, and unfortunately this brought Saber painful memories of another man who behaved the same way. With a small burst of light Saber appeared once again in her true form, although she was wearing the civilian outfit rake had purchased earlier. Drake didn't bat an eye at the sudden entrance of his Servant, and choice to continue sharing dagger towards the floor. Ceinwyn, on the other hand, took her gaze off the wood and her eyes were filled with anger towards the swordswomen.

"It would be unwise for you to leave astral form unless their is a Servant nearby. Can't you see Sir Griffin needs rest after all you put him through", Saber knew the maids heart was in the right place when it came to her concern for Drake, but she was also well aware that the young women's dedication towards protecting him also clouded her judgment and left her anger misplaced.

"I assure you there are know Servants nearby Ceinwyn, I only came out do to the increased levels of unpleasant emotions I felt coming from Drake"

"Of course he would be feeling upset after all he's been through, you've endangered his life mere hours ago", there was an increase of venom in the maid's tone, but Drake's gaze did not move from the floor.

"I believe you are mistaken Ceinwyn, Drake is not upset because he fears for his life, rather he is wallowing in self sorrow for not being able to assist you or I in the most recent battle", The pinkette anger only seemed to increase at this statement,

"Sir Griffin has no place to be anywhere near the fight, he is not equipped to handle such opponents. Unlike you I actually care for his well being, and haven't been seeking ways to have him killed. You've wanted to cause harm to Sir Griffin ever since he had summoned", Saber was genuinely shocked by Ceinwyn outburst, even Drake eyes widen slightly in surprise. While the Servant wasn't expecting Ceinwyn to trust her words or advice completely, she certainly wasn't prepared for such harsh words directed at her. Especially ones that dishonored her very status as a Heroic Spirit and more importantly code of chivalry,

 _Cause harm towards Drake,_ The thought entered the knights mind as soon as the words escaped Ceinwyn mouth, and unfortunately more unpleasant thoughts filled her mind immediately afterwards. Memories of a nearly identical boy ran rampant through her head, and for a moment Saber felt the urge to strangle the young man who summoned her. With her rational mind soon quickly fading, Saber walked past the maid unable to control the rage building within her, slamming the door open with enough force to break the hinges

"You know nothing of your words maid, and you", she raised a finger towards her Master that trembled in untapped rage, "If you do not want to feel useless Drake, I would suggest you do something about it. Linda would be utterly disgusted to see the worm you've become"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Drake's POV**

I was expecting a lecture from my Servant on how childish I was being, I was expecting an argument with her to leave me alone, I was expecting to have to exit the hut in my own fit of rage. What I wasn't expecting was for Saber to look towards me with murder in her eyes, and rush out the door into the night after her little feud with Ceinwyn, and despite still being frozen in place from the paralyzing gaze I just recieved I could only think one thing, _Do something about it_

"Sir Griffin", a calm yet concerned voice broke through the quietness of stretching quietness of the hut. To the maids credit she was not taken back by Saber's hatred fuel words and was quick to jump in front of Drake when Saber made her threat. But now that the Servant had left she had once again focused all her attention on Drake's well being, "Are you alright, I do not want to upset you again, but I must know if Saber's undignified actions caused you any discomfort", I looked down at the maid and shook my head back and forth. Only twenty minutes ago she had asked a similiar question and I had yelled at the maid for her concern, but now I just felt guilt for my behavior,

"I'm sorry for all this Ceinwyn", the maid looked up still concerned but with a gentle smile knowing that my previous personality was returning,

"It is not your fault for all this. It is that awful Servants behavior that is unacceptable", the maid finished her remark with a scowl but I once again shook my head in disagreement,

"I was the one who wanted to show her the city and asked her to take physical form Ceinwyn. It's my fault we got attack", the maid looked a little shocked by that remark,

"That was an incredibly nice gesture Sir Griffin, but Saber should have known better than to risk attracting enemy", there she went again blaming Saber, but I should know better then to expect Ceinwyn to blame me for anything, after all she believe I could do no wrong, and she already had a weird distrust of Saber already.

"... She's right though", the maid looked up still confused,

"Don't let her wo-"

"I'm sick and tired of you having to save me", I locked eyes with Ceinwyn and noticed how close she had gotten, and even though my words were spoken with slight frustration she didn't move back, "You've saved my life three times already Ceinwyn and I've done nothing but burden you with my presence. You and Saber are gonna spend so much time protecting me that you two aren't going to be able to properly use your abilities", the maid's eyes never left mine, and they were quickly growing wider, in shock or realization I did not know, "I want to be able to help fight these monsters. Despite barely knowing each other you've shown your willingness to fight for me, I want to do the same for you", there was a moment of silence and only my breath filled the room with noise. I started blush noticing just how close we were, but I did not even consider moving back. Ceinwyn lips trembled for a moment but she eventually did find the courage to speak,

"It is my duty to protect you Sir Griffin, just as Richard did for your father", my heart sank for a moment at the nearly identical response she had given me so many times before, but at the mention of Richard I remembered his final act of heroism.

"Richard attacked that horrible monster, while protecting us. He was not by my father side because he knew he could protect himself", Ceinwyn eyes started to water, and it was clear that she too was remembering the butler's last moments. My body went into a natural reaction and a quickly pulled the maid into a hug, despite the embarrassment I felt I stilled continued on, "Pease Ceinwyn, teach me how to protect myself, so you don't have to get hurt doing it for me"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Third POV**

 _I am a fool,_ a woman thought as the large boulder before her was cut clean in half, the sword she used to accomplishes the task remained undamaged as it impeded itself into the ground after cutting through the stone like butter, ' _Linda would think your a disgusting worm', why would I even bring that up. I know Drake looks similar to that bastard but I am letting my anger towards that Saxon intervene with my task._ Another large rock was cut clean in half as the knight finished her thought. She knew it was a foolish idea to be using her prana in such a useless way, but at the moment it was the only way she could get her mind off things.

"Why must this happen to me again", Saber whispered, breathily deeply while raising her sword. She was in no way tired from her physical output, but her mental state had taken quite a toll, "It is bad enough Ceinwyn trust for me has all but diminished, if it was even there in the first place, but know Drake will probably stay wary of me. If we are to be a productive fighting force we must have faith and trust in each other", the swordswomen had never run into a problem like this before, she had always had great combat and personal relationship with her knights and foot soldier, even those she hadn't seen in years. But then again they were all trained warriors, while Ceinwyn is quite capable in a fight, the maid had made it quite clear that she and Saber were far from allies, and Drake… Drake doesn't appear to know the first thing about combat or self defenses, _Just like Derf-,_ The swords women didn't even finish her thought before her sword had shattered a nearby tree, sending wood bark everywhere. Eyes wide open and taking in deep breaths, Saber remain frozen in place, her sword mere inches from the ground after her devastating slash

"Damn you Derfal", needless to say she would not be able to confront Drake or Ceinwyn anytime soon.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Drake's POV**

"You will not be able to apply what I teach in a single night Sir Griffin, even the basic forms of magecraft takes years to use in battle effectively", Ceinwyn and I were both kneeling down in the center of the room, no more than one foot apart, "Do to my inexperience as a teacher, and my own subpar magical abilities I may not be the best suited to show you the ways of magic. That being said though, I have spent many days studying the use of magecraft in the Aelle's library and I am confident I can give adequate knowledge on basic defensive magecraft". Nodding I wait patiently for her lesson to begin, while I agree that I won't learn anything useful in one night, I want to start as soon as possible so I at least I'll be trying to help.

"The first step you need to take to use any form of magic is to activate your magical circuits. The amount of circuits you have determine the amount of prana you are able to force out. Do to your heritage, your number far exceeds mine and most normal mages", Ceinwyn gives off a small smile at the end of her sentence, but I can only frown. Afterall, if these circuits decide how powerful you can be then it would be a lot more useful for her to have more than me.

"So how do I activate them?"

"Since your father had already opened the pathways with the initial surge of prana he transferred to you, it should be relatively easy for you to power them up again. To put it simply you should be able to will your circuits on, just try to concentrate on them". Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I do as my friend command. For a couple seconds I feel kind of stupid, I've only felt these so called circuits once, so I didn't know exactly what I was trying to concentrate on to activate them. All I knew about my first experience with them is that it felt like my spine was being replaced with a red hot pipe. As soon as my mind remembered that horrible experience, I felt a familiar, yet totally different tingly sensation in my spinal cord, it quickly then spread out across my nervous system and soon my entire body felt energized.

"I… I think I got them", I said opening my eyes. Ceinwyn smile remained on her face and she happily nodded at my simple accomplishment,

"Very good Sir Griffin, If I were a better mage, like your father, I would now be able to tell you such things like your elements and origin", the young women then frowns, "but, unfortunately I was not taught how to deduce such things, and given that we will likely go over reinforcement magic throughout this ordeal you will not need to know such things",

"Don't sell yourself short Ceinwyn", the maid frown immediately disappears into a neutral expression, "I'm sure whatever you teach me will surely blow my mind, and when we get through this war it'll be cool to learn all the other things about magecraft with you", the maid shoots her head down, for a moment, and I immediately think I said something wrong, but when she looks up again smiling I push that thought from my mind,

"I would very much like that Sir Griffin", the room is filled with silence for a couple seconds with her just smiling. It's almost likes she' in her own little world at the moment,

"... So you said something about reinforcement?", snapping from her trance, the maid looks towards me bashfully nodding her head.

"Yes, reinforcement is the most basic and easiest form of magic a mage can perform. It involves using your magic circuits to flow prana into an object increasing its natural level of durability. The more prana you force into an object the stronger it becomes. This way a simple piece of wood may become as unbreakable as a block of steel", as if to prove her point Ceinwyn places her hand onto the floorboard in front of us and in a flash green wire like objects began spreading onto it's surface. Watching in amazement, I see the maid before me reach into her hidden pouch and with incredible speed and force bring a dagger down onto the wood. A light ringing sound echoes through the room for a moment, and as I look down I expect to see the knife imbedded into the wood. To my surprise though, the weapon is laying on it's side completely ninety degrees, while the wood it struck remained unscratched.

"... I see what you mean", taking the knife in her hand, and much to my continuous surprises she bends it back into its straightened position,

"Now you try"

"... yeah", taking a deep breath I place my hand on the floorboard nearest to me. I don't expect to be able to pull of what Ceinwyn just did, especially on my first time, but I attempt nonetheless. Trying to force the prana in my circuits into the wood beneath, I feel the familiar sensation of an electric tingle enter my spine, I am shocked to see the same green growing line Ceinwyn produced also appear on my section of the floor. As I decide to stop the flow of energy leaving my arm the lines disappear into the surface and I look up towards Ceinwyn smiling like a kid on Christmas, "Okay that was pretty cool", only giving off a nod as a response, the maid, raising the knife she had just used before, struck my floorboard sending vibrations throughout the cabin. I expected the dagger to pierce or shatter the piece of wood I had reinforced, after all Ceinwyn has been using magic far longer than I. What I didn't expect though was for the top half of the steel to break off the knife and spin halfway across the hut floor. Looking on towards Ceinwyn in shock I was expecting her to have a similar reaction but her smiling face showed otherwise,

"More circuits means more prana being transported into the wood. Your output was quite large there Sir Griffin you should be very proud", looking down at my reinforced floor board I can't help to feel triumph,

"So what else can I do with this reinforcement stuff?", I ask eager to find out more about this new found ability. Tapping a finger to her chin for a few seconds Ceinwen ponders more about the subject,

"More advanced forms of reinforcement include using it to increase the strength on certain body parts like the legs and arms so they may become stronger and perform their original functions better",

"So I could make my entire body bullet proof? That's so epic",

"Theoretically yes, but as I said before it is a more advanced form of the craft so you should-", before the maid even has time to finish, I begin flowing prana into my skeleton. The prospect of my natural body being living armor overwhelming my common sense to wait for Ceinwyn instruction. At first I see the lines begin crossing all over my body, and I can feel the prana strengthen my muscles and skin. Looking up to see Ceinwyn reaction I smile, but that immediately disappears as I only see the maid eyes widen,

"SIR GRIFFIN WAIT!", her warning is too late however. My entire body was being filled by far to much prana, I felt myself become heavier, and my bones began to feel way more painful than strong. The familiar burning sensation of the first time I used my magic circuits return, and in a matter of moments I feel myself losing consciousness. As my eyelids close the last thing I feel is my head bang against the wooden floor as darkness engulfs my vision.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Third POV**

Ceinwyn knew exactly what was going to happen the moment those green lines starting sprouting over Drake's body. Reinforcing one's biological mechanism was very different than doing it to a non animate objects. The amount of prana weather too small or to much would not affect the strain the wood of a floor board felt for it didn't feel anything at all. Drake, on the other hand, had flowed a large amount of prana all throughout his body without knowing the amount it could handle, in a matter of seconds he had passed out do to the strain and the maid was by his side. Since the flow of energy had stopped the moment Drake lost conscience the maid was not overly concerned with his physical health as she had been earlier, but as she lifted up her Master and brought him to the couch she had decided that it was time to call their lesson off for the night. Positioning Drake into a comfortable position on the futon, Ceinwyn look down feeling guilty,

 _I am so sorry Sir Griffin, I should have warned you about the effects of reinforcing one's body as soon as the topic came up. I promise I will make it up to you,_ the maid continued to stare at Drakes unconsciousness form, she knew she had many other things to address. Things such as Saber's rude departure earlier, new plan for Drake's lesson, and to find out information of the Servant he encounter. But at the moment all the maid could focus on was one sentence,

 _When we get through this war it'll be cool to learn all the other things about magecraft with you,_ and with that the young women began to blush and decided that she herself shall retire for the the night as well.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Wow, Drake's finally learning some magic. Took him long enough. Now I know I probably screwed up the section where I described how magic circuits worked, so if you have any suggestion please review or PM.**

 **See you all next time! hopefully it will be sooner than later**


End file.
